Romeo and Juliet
by IonlyLoveMe
Summary: He pushed off the wall and with a smirk kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away he swept her hair away from her ear and, his warm breath tickling her neck, whispered, “I think I’m in love with you Mary.” It’s a Trory!
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter one: What did he say?

A/N: Hello people! This is my first Trory so be nice. (How many times have you heard that one?) I'm totally in love with CMM and if I can't have him I can at least write about his perfect persona Drools

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, but if I did CMM would be mine! **Laughs evilly** a girl's aloud to dream right?

A/N 2: Sorry about adding on but I wanted to let you know that in my story Tristan waits until after the play to tell Rory that he Is leaving. : )

And there are also several symbols in here: (More may be added later.)

: Switching character

: Later that day

(: The next day/certain amount of days later

----

'_That kiss!' _ He thought to himself _'Wow…' _He could still feel Rory's lips on his. The way her body fit so well with his own. He leaned into the wall and waited for her to finish changing. The play had ended and now he had to give her the miserable news.

Rory quickly changed back into normal clothes, all the while remembering that shared kiss on stage. She could still feel his lips on hers, the soft circles his hands had drawn on her back. She still hated him and his annoyingly sexy smirk. But that kiss…it had been…different. Yea, that's what it was, different.

Mindlessly she grabbed her bag from the shelf and went out the door, only to run into an exceedingly hard, semi-familiar chest.

"Already missing me Mare?" he watched as she re-orientated herself with a smirk on his face.

"Hardly." She snapped. "Your the one who chose to stand in the doorway.

He nodded. "Rory…there's something I have to tell you." His smirk faded into a barely noticeable frown.

She straitened her shirt and nodded. "Well? What is it?"

He leaned into the wall again. "Well, I'm leaving for California. My dad blew his top when he found out that I had broken into that safe. Said that I was a 'disgrace' to the family name."

Rory fumbled with her bag as she stared at him with wide blue eyes. "When?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Tristan…I'm so sorry." She said in a quite voice.

"There's something else too."

"What?"

He pushed off the wall, and with a smirk kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away he swept her hair away from her ear and, his warm breath tickling her neck, whispered, "I think I'm in love with you Mary."

"He WHAT?"

"He said that he thinks he's in love with me."

"I'm sorry but that's so weird." She said and doubled over in laughter "And then he kissed you?"

"Yeah…" Rory looked out the window, "Mom! We're in the wrong lane! Car! CAR!" she shouted.

Lorelai screamed and then, after pulling over, burst out laughing again. "Bible boy 'thinks he loves you'." She clutched her sides, "Oooh…I can't…breathe."

Rory merely pulled a book out and began reading as her mother tried to collect herself.

As they finally pulled into the driveway Lorelai thought out loud, "Do you think you love him?"

Rory dropped her book in surprise and looked at her mother.

"Just asking." She said, waving her hands in surrender.

"I…I don't know." She picked her book back up. "No. At least I don't think so."

Lorelai smiled softly at her daughters' confusion. "Wanna go over to lukes'?"

"I could use the coffee." She nodded.

The plane was now at its maximum altitude and on its way to California. All he could think about was that last kiss, how she had so willingly kissed him back. He missed her already. Why did his father have to do this to him?

A stewardess handed him a bag of peanuts and his drink, most likely his last for the next two years. _'Better enjoy it'_ he though to himself and leaned back in his seat as the plane hit some turbulence. The seatbelt light went on overhead. Yes, Rory would be the only thing keeping him sane in California.

Rory watched as her mother talked with Luke. Her mind was obviously on other matters. Tristan, he wasn't coming back. She was so confused. Did she love him? She already missed their easy bantering. Wasn't that a bad thing? She sipped some of her wonderful coffee and smiled when her mom mentioned something about llamas.

Moments later a hand appeared in front of her face. "Helllooooo?" earth to Rory!"

"Yea?"

"Lets go. Movies and sugar. Lots of it." Lorelai helped her to her feet. "You need it."

Tristan dropped his bags on the floor and threw himself onto the lumpy bed he could call his own.

"I'm assuming you're my new roommate?"

Tristan opened his eyes and smirked. "Yup." He sat up and held out a hand. "Tristan DuGrey."

"Anthony Paily." He nodded and shook Tristans' hand. "Why are you here?"

"My father sent me here. Said I need to get my head out of my ass. You?"

"Scholarship."

Tristan nodded.

"Dinner should be served any minute now and if you want to get something decent we should leave now."

"You go ahead…I have something I need to do."

"Trust me…your not missing much."

After his roommate had left he pulled a sheet of paper from his bag and sat at the empty desk on his side of the room and began to write.

'Dear Rory…'

Rory settled into the couch with a bowl of popcorn, skittles, m&ms', pretzels, and chocolate covered peanuts. It was the perfect mix for the movie her mom had just chosen from their massive collection, _Willy Wonka, _the greatest movie known to mankind, other than _Princess bride_ of course.

"I know this is a stupid conversation babe, but aren't you letting Bible boy get to you a bit too much?"

Rory shook her head. "There was always something between us. And now that he's gone…" Rory shrugged. "It's just weird."

"Maybe you should write him. Get this all sorted out." Lorelai said before cramming a handful of popcorn into her mouth and groaning in pleasure. "That combo is going on the list toots."

Rory nodded, still sidetracked by the letter concept. "Even if I were to write him…where would I send it?"

"You have a point. Maybe he'll write you."

"Maybe." She watched as Varuca Salt begged her daddy to buy her a goose that laid golden eggs.

"Taboo on Bible boy for the rest of tonight. Tomorrow we'll go therapy shopping, there are some new shoes I want."

Rory nodded and ate an m&m as Varuca Salt went on to sing _'its my box of chocolates, give it to me now!'_

_----_

A/N: so? What do you think? Good? Bad? In-between? **Smiles** one other thing…Rory never dated Dean in this story, Jess…taboo on Jess. I didn't like him when he first came into the show but now that he has written a book he really isn't so bad…maybe he will come into this later. Anywho…please review! Your say really matters to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 2: Letters anyone?

A/N: you only get the first two chapters today because if I'm not careful you guys will end up depending on my fast updates…I'm actually really slow, but because this story has been so easy to write it may be written faster than my other two were. I also want to wait because in the third chapter it fast-forwards a whole bunch of years. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls do you think I would still be dreaming about kissing CMM?

And there are also several symbols in here: (More may be added later.)

: Switching character

: Later that day

(: The next day/certain amount of days later

----

"Rory!" Lorelai sat down on her daughter's bed. "It's two in the afternoon, lets go shopping!"

"It's only two? Need sleep...leave now." She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Get your monkey covered fanny out of bed! Luke's coffee is waiting for us."

Rory groaned.

"Come drink me Rory…I'm so yummy…eat me!" She said in a high-pitched, singsong voice.

Rory threw a pillow at her mother and missed. It hit the doorframe and slid to the floor with a muffled thump.

"Next time you'll want to aim a little to your write and a tad lower." Lorelai said while poking her daughter in the side.

Rory threw her blankets to the end of the bad and sat up. "Fine, I'm up, now go away so that I can get ready."

"Ten minutes missy." She said and left the room.

'_Five in the morning! You've got to be kidding me!'_ he thought to himself._ 'It's a Saturday for heavens sakes.' _The morning crew had woken them up at exactly five and now they were being forced to run the daily six-miles. At least he would get in to better shape.

After showering and trying to eat the sludge they called oatmeal he mailed his letter to Rory, all the while hoping that she would understand his actions.

"Oh Lukey!"

"Um…hello Lorelai." He quickly put something under the counter and immediately brought out two mugs and the coffee pot.

Lorelai sat on a stool and leaned into the counter. "What was that Luke?"

"Just somethin' I'm reading. Nothing really."

"What was it?"

"Um, just a book." He poured coffee into their cups.

"Fine, don't tell me." She said in a childish tone and then took a sip of the burning hot elixir.

"Maybe later." He said while eyeing Rory.

"So the fruit of loins cant be here eh? That's mean!"

Rory slammed her cup on the counter. "Mom! Don't call me that. It's really gross." Rory said and then scrunched her face up in disgust.

"But its true."

Rory just continued to evil eye her mother.

"Fine the reference is down the drain, out the door."

Luke smiled at their bantering and placed their regular plates of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and a side of bacon in front of them.

Saturday, it turned out, was not a day to kick back. After eating a horrid breakfast the large group of boys were sent out into he field to train, it was basically a boot camp.

Sunday, fifteen hours from now, was their day of solace and glorious sleeping time.

As the day went on Tristan thought back to that wonderful kiss off stage. As the captains by the name of 'sir' yelled and spat in his face about his being a pretty boy his mind took sanity from the beautiful picture of Rory in his photographic memory. If only she knew how much he really loved her.

That letter he had sent her would explain it all and more. It was up to her in how far they took their relationship. He wondered when she would receive his letter, and when she did, if she would even bother to read it, or simply rip it to shreds. He didn't think he could handle that.

_(One week later)_

_Neither one of them had received a letter from the other. Tristans' letter had never reached Rory; it had been lost in the mail._

Rory had anxiously awaited any news from Tristan, after a week of waiting she finally realized that what he had said couldn't have been anything but a lie. He would have written her upon arrival. He had said so himself. She didn't know why, but somewhere in her heart there was a pain. She didn't want to put a name to it but she couldn't help it. The thing she felt was disappointment. There was no other way to put it.

She would miss him, but eventually she would get over the fact that they could have loved each other in a way that would have made them inseparable. She would eventually move on. In fact, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up at all, it was Tristan after all, and Tristan only went for the blonde bimbos with the long legs and perfect hair.

But she couldn't help but point out that there could have been something.

Rory would have written him back by now. She definitely wouldn't have just left him hanging. There was something between them and they both new it. Every time he was near her, there was something a long the lines of electricity between them. And it was a strong current. He knew it, she knew it. Therefore she would have written him back. Perhaps the letter hadn't reached him in California yet. He would wait for it, for her. He had nothing else to look forward to.

"Hey, shouldn't you be up by now?" his roommate spoke from his own desk.

"No, not for another hour yet."

"But you're wide awake."  
"Things to think about."

"Like what?"

"A girl."

"Oh, good looking?"

He nodded, "Yea, but that's not the only thing I like about her."

"Girl friend?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"Yet?"

He told him about what had happened after the Romeo and Juliet play, about his father and his stupid ideas.

Anthony just sat there looking at him.

"I sent her a letter the day I arrived here. I'm waiting for her to send me one."

"Dude, you are definitely in love."

Tristan shrugged. "I know."

"You better keep her close."

"I don't know how to. This is the first time I've ever truly loved somebody. Anthony, she is just so…perfect. If anything I don't deserve her." He crossed his arms under his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"What if she doesn't write back?"

"I guess life moves on then."

"You are never going to get over her man. Face it."

Tristan closed his eyes and conquered up a picture of her face and smiled inwardly.

"I'm going to go get some food. Want to tag along?"

"Sure." He grabbed some clothes and quickly changed before following his friend out the door.

"The food this morning is actually decent."

"It usually is on Sundays. The cooks tend to be in a better mood because they get to sleep in as well."

"Yea, but they could still make something that didn't taste like tar on any other day."

"This place isn't a hotel, it's a school, and they aren't going to be making gourmet breakfasts at six in the morning."

Tristan took some of he waffles and eggs from the buffet table and a cup of coffee from the vender. Anthony did the same. "I know that. But they could at least serve waffles more often, what's so hard about making these things; you throw them in the toaster and then eat them."

"Once again, this isn't a hotel. I found out the hard way by complaining to the cooking staff. You really don't want to have to scrub the oatmeal covered pots and bowls. Its disgusting."

Tristan nodded. "I wouldn't want to do that."

They took a seat beside some of their other friends and ate amid lazy conversations.

_(1 month later.)_

_Rory no longer expected to receive a letter from Tristan and he didn't expect one from her anymore. They each went on with their lives although each couldn't stop thinking about the other._

Rory want through her last few days of Chilton before summer would start and school vacation began with a very low tolerance for Paris and everybody else there that knew Tristan. She was known to be angered easily and she snapped even quicker. The hurt in her eyes and her actions was evident. And everybody knew what the cause of it was. The news had spread quickly about Tristans good-bye kiss. They didn't know what he had said though. They often tried to confront her but the only thing they received in return was a cold look from her steely blue eyes, they more often than not backed away with an apologetic look. They new better than to bother her now. And she was thankful.

It hurt too much to think about how Rory hadn't sent him a letter. He still thought about her often in order to keep his mind away from the strict school he was now attending. Summer vacation was no longer a means of escape and he was getting closer and closer to losing his sanity. His father was looking more and more like a target for his anger. It was a shame his father knew to stay away while he was attending the school. He knew that if he were to ever show his face, it would be the last time he would ever be able use the bathroom on his own. Tristan knew how to beat the crap out of anything now, thanks to the wonderful training he was being put through.

Anthony had tried to help him relax but found out that it was totally pointless. Their friendship was strong but because Tristan was so pissed all the time they wouldn't talk, they were growing further and further apart as the days came and went. Anthony knew that Tristan had taken to running off the stress. He was usually gone for hours on end in the afternoon, running many more miles than required for their daily run. Anthony had asked him about how many miles he had run upon one of his returns and he had guessed at about 15. He had been stunned; Anthony knew that he himself would never be in that kind of shape. He also knew that it wasn't only because of his being in shape that caused him to run so much. It was that girl he had fallen for. And she was going to be his ruining.

A/N: So what do you think? I actually managed to write this whole chapter in one day! This shocks me…seeing as I am such a slow writer with my other stories.

Anywho…review! I want to know what you think about this story so far. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet Chapter 3: The Little Black Dress 

A/N: just to let you all know, I will most likely be updating every other day, or if you all get lucky, I will update a few days in a row, depends on what I have to do during lunch, I do need to hang out with my friends here at the lovely school I call my second home both during the summer and the learning season. (Depressing, I know…)

Replies to Readers:

**To **Dunno: he is most definitely in a military school.

To Ggluvr1987: thanx

To Love23: I usually update every other day at school or when I get the chance other wise.

To Evelyn: thanx and it wont be to bad, Tristan comes back rather quickly.

To Zarroc: I had lines in there but they disappeared for some reason.

I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It is such a help for my being inspired to write so keep it up you guys. Lots o' love!

Disclaimer: Nope…still dreaming.

A/N 2: I did not know that little stars and stuff didn't work anymore on here so when I put up the chapters the switch things disappeared. I am so sorry about this and from now on I'll use the boring symbols.

----

_(Four years later)_

_Rory has just begun her sophomore year at Yale. Tristan has just started his sophomore year at Brown as well._

"Rory! Come on were going to be late I said we would be there fifteen minutes ago."

"Just a second." She slid on her black heels and walked out of her bedroom. Her roommate, Tasha, was tapping her foot impatiently from where she stood by the door. Her foot stopped its persistent movement when she saw her friend's outfit. Rory wore a sleek black dress that fell to just above her knees. It was low cut and strapless.

"Rory…we're only going to a bar."

"I know… I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get. I've been dying to wear this out. Mom got it with me."

"Your mom freaks me out."

"Why?"

"She's a bit too much like you."

"I know. That's what makes it fun."

"Alright, lets go."

They marched out of the dorm and drove over to the bar.

It was a small yet decent joint and a lot of the college residents hung out there on Saturday nights. On occasion students from other colleges would appear and, thankfully, they were welcomed without any indecent stares. The bar tender was cool; sometimes he would serve drinks on the house if someone in the bar was celebrating anything from a birthday to an anniversary. The music was always loud, and the DJ took requests from anybody at any time.

When they finally got into the bar they looked around for their usual group. They were waving them down and soon they were all seated and enjoying the first round of drinks. Rory tended to watch as couples sought out the dance floor or openly made out. She wished that she could find that someone, the someone that made everyone and everything but themselves disappear to the point when she would have the guts to make out at a table in the back. She looked to the door as it opened, letting a rush of cold autumn air enter the small building. Her mouth instantly dropped open.

"Tasha! Look at the hunk that just walked in." she said quietly

"Holy shit!" her eyes went wide in amazement for the figure that had just opened the door. "Definitely a newcomer. This is one of those times when I wish I wasn't madly in love with my boyfriend." She poked Rory in the arm. "You're the only single one at this table hun…go get him."

She watched as he moved to the bar and turned his back to her in order to get a drink. His Shoulders were wide; tapering down to the slimmest waist she had ever seen. His jeans rode low on his hips, allowing a sight one couldn't help but drool over, His ass was a must have. The black tank top he wore hugged his chest in all the right places, he had nothing to hide. His stomach was nothing but washboard abs. was he a model? She watched as he grabbed his drink and moved over to a table that wasn't far from theirs; he was on his own tonight.

"Go get him!" Tasha whispered in her ear.

Before she even knew what she was doing she was standing up and brushing her dress smooth, fixing her long brown hair. As if in a dream she moved over to his table. She sat down in the seat across from him and looked into his face. Her breath caught, she knew this man.

----

He had decided to go to a new bar; he didn't want to hang around with all his friends tonight. His mind was on other things when he sat down at a table in the little tavern. He didn't notice the young lady that had just sat down across from him. When he heard someone nearby inhale sharply he looked up. She couldn't be real, of all places and all women, this wasn't her. He looked into her shockingly blue eyes and realized that it couldn't be anybody but her.

"Rory?" his voice was deep and raspy. A shocked look covered his features.

"Oh god…" she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, the other covered her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." She ran from the table and stumbled into the restroom.

He followed, too much in shock to think of the consequences. He locked the door behind himself and went to the only stall that was closed off. "Rory?" it seemed that was all he could say. He knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She opened the door and went to the sink where she washed her hands.

He watched her every movement. If possible she was even more beautiful than he remembered. It didn't help that she was wearing a very sexy number. It showed off her bountiful curves, her perfect legs. This couldn't be happening to him.

She turned around and leaned into the counter, giving him a cold look. "Why didn't you send me a letter? You said that you would."

"I did." He was shocked at her tone.

"I never got anything from you."

"I sent a letter, you never got it?"

"No."

"I never got one from you either."

"I didn't know where to send it."

"Oh," he moved closer. "I've missed you Mare."

"I'm far from being a Mary." She crossed her arms to fight him off. But her angry resolve was melting away in his navy blue eyes.

"I'm sure you are." He said honestly.

She shivered when he ran a hot finger down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He growled low in his throat. "I still love you Mare. I tried to stop when you didn't reply to my letter…I never could."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I waited for one, and when it didn't come I tried to get a number, address, anything from your father, he refused to cough it up. He hung up on me you know!" Her anger was back for both him and his father. "You could have sent me another letter! You could have come up here for Christmas! You could have done anything, anything at all!" she pushed him away. "Why! Why didn't you try harder?"

"I didn't want to get in your way. I thought you wouldn't appreciate it. And I really am sorry about my father, he is a jackass more often than not."

"That isn't much of an excuse DuGrey." She walked towards the restroom door and Tristan caught her elbow.

"We are not finished here Rory." He said sternly.

"Oh, I believe we are." She couldn't look at him now.

"No, we are not. You are going to listen to my end of this okay?" he took her sniff as reply and went on. "At the time I knew I wasn't good enough for you." She looked up at him now. "I wasn't, and you know it. So when you didn't reply to my letter I figured you agreed with me, so I stopped trying, I tried to get on with my life, it didn't really work because look where I am now. I'm in a restroom for the opposite sex talking to the only girl I ever truly loved." He paused to let it sink in. "Remember that when you didn't send me a letter I was equally upset, maybe for different reasons, but upset all the same."

She shook her head. "You've changed a lot Tristan." She went back over to the counter and leaned against it. "Perhaps I was heartbroken, I'm not really sure that's the word for it, but I was and the fact that you didn't pursue me with an honest try because you thought I disserved better is a big huge change from the teenager you were."

"No need to be hurt anymore I hope." He whispered softly. "I'm here now."

He walked up to her and pulled her close, giving her plenty of time to evade him, but she didn't and to his surprise, she met him halfway.

----

She felt his hands plunge into her hair, tugging slightly so that her head tipped back. Her lips opened on a sigh and his tongue plunged inside, hot and demanding

Oh the man could kiss. His tongue thrust deep into her mouth, stroking, inciting, and somehow soothing her. She wound her arms around him and rubbed up against him, needing his solidness and warmth.

With a groan he pulled away and rested his head on her shoulder. "So, are you still mad at me?" He asked and hugged her closer.

"I don't think so." She whispered back. "God…how did you get here."

"I know I'm a good kisser but don't you think god is a little too high of a respect?"

She slapped his shoulder playfully "you know what I mean."

He nodded and bit her ear playfully. "I decided that I needed some time to myself. People keep trying to set me up and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"So you're really not dating anyone?"

"Not since you decided against writing me back."

"Wow…been a while for the both of us then."

"Yea." He reluctantly pulled away. "We should get back out there…people might need to take a piss."

Rory laughed and nodded.

Taking his hand in hers they left the bathroom, each with a wide smile dancing across their lips.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Romeo and Juliet Chapter 4: The Little Black Dress part 2 

A/N: yea, there is some Trory action in here for you guys. : )

Rating: T for teen seeing as it does get a little detailed.

Disclaimer: All I have is pocket change.

----

"Tasha, Brad, Danielle, and Mike, I'd like you all to meet Tristan."

They all waved a hello.

"Tristan, these are a few of my friends." She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"It's nice to meet you guys." His low voice made her back vibrate and she sighed. God, she had missed him. Even if their relationship had been in the early stages of friendship years ago she was completely comfortable in his arms. He turned her around and with that infamous smirk on his face asked, "Care to dance Mare?"

"Yes please." He took her hand in his and pulled her onto the dance floor.

----

Just as they walked out onto the floor a new song started. He pulled her in and they easily began to gyrate to the song, her hips grinding softly against his. He pushed his thigh between her legs and prayed to god that he wouldn't lose it as she moved even closer, if that was possible.

----

Tasha watched with interest. The energy between them was strong enough to be tangible as the song started.

She sighed. If only she were single. She would be all over him, but only if Rory hadn't been interested of course, and she obviously was. What was it that he had called her? Mare? Where did that name come from? She would have to find out later.

----

He couldn't take it anymore. "Rory…" his voice was soft and pleading.

She instantly stopped moving. "Yea?" she stifled a laugh "You can wait."

He closed his eyes and tried to breath _'think of bunnies and ice cream.'_ "Lets go get a drink."

Rory nodded and went back to sit with her friends.

He was close behind, drink in hand. He pulled up a chair and sat between Rory and Danielle.

Rory's hand found his knee under the table and traced soft circles into it. She was slowly driving him insane. She had always been the only one that could make him go crazy and still hold the reins. She was also the only girl he had ever fallen for. He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"So Tristan, how do you know Rory?"

"We've known each other since high school."

Tasha smiled at Rory. She could instantly tell that Tristan held her heart in his hand. One squeeze…she would be destroyed. "Tristan," she said. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

He nodded. "Be right back Mare." He kissed her hand and then followed Tasha out the door.

"Let me get one thing strait with you." Tasha glared. "You even think about hurting her and your hanger is, as we say, dearly departed."

"This is the 'she's-my-friend-hurt-her-you-die' speech isn't it?"

"Yes, and I don't joke around about this kind of thing, trust me."

He nodded. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I've been on love with her since the day I saw her smile."

"Then welcome to the family." She smiled. "Your going to eventually hear this speech from all of us at one time or another, and you will be watched when we're around. She had it hard when her ex. decided to split. So just…be easy on her."

"Trust me."

She nodded and went back inside, leaving him to stand by himself.

----

Rory quickly said her goodbyes and left the bar. He didn't notice as Rory snuck up behind him. "She gave you 'the talk' didn't she?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around. "Who was it that hurt you?" there was pain in his features.

"I-what?" she stopped moving toward him.

"She said your ex. split. Who was he and why." His hands turned to fists at the thought of somebody hurting her.

After sitting down on a bench she spoke. "_That_ was really out of the blue." He sat down next to her and took her hand. "Well, I started dating a month or so after I didn't receive a letter from you." She paused for a breath. "His name was Jess Mariano, Lukes' nephew. We dated for two and a half years. I had told him that I loved him." Tristan squeezed her hand. "He didn't believe me, said that I was still in love with you." She smiled softly at him. "I really was in love with him, but he wouldn't listen. He left in the early morning for New York, where he currently lives. I haven't spoken to him since our fight. Tasha and the others rescued me from the pit I had been dropped into. Taught me to smile again. That's why they're so protective of me; we're really just a big family that helps each other out. I don't know what I would have done without them." Rory looked down at their entwined hands, unable to look up into his eyes.

"Rory…" Tristan brought her chin up with his hand to reassure her. "I would never hurt you. I would rather have my, as Tasha puts it, hanger cut off."

Rory giggled softly. "I never stopped loving you either Tristan."

"I love you too Rory." He pulled her into his lap amid much giggling and kissed her sweetly, the giggles transformed into a soft sigh as their tongues dueled.

His hands caressed her back as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

When she pulled away to catch her breath he immediately went on to trail wet kisses across her collarbone and down to the soft swell of her breasts and then back up to trace her angular jaw. Finally he took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled before kissing her on the lips again. She allowed him to enter her mouth again and he moaned at the taste of her, an apple margarita and a hint of mocha coffee.

His hands moved across her taught stomach and to her breasts. The brush of his fingers reaped a soft, hungry moan from the back of her throat. This was unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

He reluctantly pulled away from her. "Rory, we have got to get out of here."

"I agree." Her breaths were shallow and irregular, as were his. "My dorm is closer than anything else."

He nodded and they moved to his car, a sleek convertible. She chuckled; it was the same one from high school. "Major flash back."

"Yea." He grunted.

Rory quickly jumped from the car and opened her dorm door. Tristan closed it behind them and took her in his arms again for a rough kiss. Neither cared if their lips were bruised.

They slowly moved for her room as clothes were undone. Tristan locked it behind them and pulled his shirt off desperately, it had gotten in the way. "Jesus Mare…I've missed you…" his voice was rough with want as he pulled her to him again.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 5: The Little Black Dress Part 3 (last one)

A/N: Wow, I can't really believe how fast this story is actually coming along. I think its because I don't have finals anymore! I got to sleep in last Friday, no school to wake me up early! The only thing I don't like about it being semester dos is that I have matematicas FIRST hour. My brain isn't supposed to be used at 7ish in the morning like that! Anywho…onward to zee story.

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

----

Rory awoke in her small bed around ten to find out that she didn't have any blankets, only an arm around her waist. The second thing she noticed was that it was freezing. She turned around to face a bundle of blankets, no face was present. She giggled; the only thing that proved he was actually alive was the occasional muffled snore.

She poked the mass under the blanket.

It groaned.

"Tristan?"

The hand on her waist twitched.

"Tristan, you're a blanket hog. It's freezing in here."

A muffled voice came from the blankets.

"I can't understand you."

The hand on her waist moved to pull the blanket from his face. "I'm too tangled up to give you any." His voice was rough with sleep; it made her shiver with the sensuality.

"I need blankets." She pouted. "It's either that or I go get dressed."

Tristan looked her up and down and smirked, "Wouldn't want you to have to do that now would I?" he wriggled out of the blankets and pulled them up and around her. "Your bed is small." He stated as they cuddled closer.

"Really? I didn't realize."

"I'm surprised neither of us fell off."

"We weren't drunk Tristan."

"I know that." He ran a hand down her side and back up in memory. "Did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you are yet?"

"Last night yes, this morning, no." her smile was very wanton.

Tristan groaned when she slid her leg between his thighs. "You are very beautiful, and Rory, if you don't stop playing around…"

She bit his shoulder and then kissed it softly.

"I have no control around you." He said and rolled over to pin her beneath him.

----

Lorelai paced the living room. Rory always called around one on Saturdays. She hadn't called, and now she was worried.

She waited until three before heading for Yale, not once did she think to call Rory herself. She was too concerned to think.

----

There was an impatient knock at the door.

"Tristan! Can you get that?"

"Sure!" he shouted back and opened the door.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?"

"Well,"

Rory cut him off as she emerged from the bathroom, hair sopping wet. "Hey mom."

Lorelai placed her hands on her hips and spoke. "You didn't call."

Rory's eyes widened when she looked at the clock. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize it was that late."

Lorelai nodded and then pointed to the male in the door. "Who is this?"

"What is this, the CIA?" Rory laughed. "This is Tristan."

"THE Tristan?"

Rory nodded. "Yup, we ran into each other last night at the tavern."

"I need to sit down." She pushed Tristan to the side and sat on the chair by the door. "Come again?"

Tristan chuckled.

"Long story short, I went to the tavern last night with Tasha, ran into Tristan, we talked, came back here."

"That's it?"

"I'm not giving you details…"

Lorelai smiled. "I will get them from you one way or another."

"Later, mom, when I don't have a guest."

"Sure…so, how did the black dress work out? I mean, you wore it last night right?"

Rory nodded. "Yea, I did, and it is now under the label lucky."

"It better be. You won yourself a hunk…although I do not exactly like you young man." She turned to Tristan. "You didn't write my daughter, she was upset for weeks on end. How could you do that to her?" She scolded.

"I had no intention of hurting your daughter, I sent a letter, and it merely got lost in the mail. Therefore leaving us both hurt because she did not reply."

"Oh…" Lorelai immediately turned to her daughter, "You," she pointed to Rory and then to herself, "me, next weekend. Lots of coffee, movies, candy, you name it. You are so going to spill the beans."

"Okay." Rory said.

"I will leave you two to um…whatever it is that you were going to do today."

"Okay, love ya mom."

"You too hun." Lorelai left the dorm and shut the door behind her.

"How do you guys understand each other?" Tristan said as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"It's a natural gift we both have." She shrugged and leaned into his shoulder.

"I see." He said and automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"What exactly was in that letter anyway?"

Tristan sighed. "Basically I asked if maybe you would be willing to try the long distance thing…see how it worked out."

"I would have said yes." She replied without hesitation.

"That's a good thing. Although I wished I had known that then."

She nodded "where would we be right now if I had gotten that letter?"

"You would be here, but most likely sporting a ring on that finger of yours."

"Wow."

"Yea." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"If I had a penny for every time you said that..." She smiled up at him from her place on his shoulder.

"You would be a very rich person by the end of the day." He smirked. "What do you want to do today? Seeing as your mom is no longer in the way, both of our schedules are wide open."

"Well…we could go get some coffee and some food seeing as there isn't any here. Then…we could come back and hold a movie marathon or something. I'm sure Tasha wouldn't mind."

As if on cue the red head walked into the room, immediately threw off her shoes and tossed her purse onto the chair. "Hey guys." She looked at the couple and smiled. "What's up?"

"We are planning out our acoonamatata day." Rory said.

"Wait…what does acoonamatata mean?" Tristan asked.

Rory sat up with a start. "What did you just say?"

"What does that mean?"  
"Have you ever seen _Lion King?"_

He shook his head.

Rory sucked in a breath; her eyes were growing wider with every one of his replies.

Tristan couldn't help but laugh.

"You obviously haven't lived yet!"

"Let me guess…a favorite among the Gilmore's?"

Rory nodded. "Any other movie you haven't seen?"

"Lots."

"Good we'll hit the Blockbuster on our way back."

Tristan nodded. "When are we going?"

Rory stood up, "as soon as I can look pretty. Give me ten." She smiled at Tasha before closing her door to change.

"So?"

"So what?" Tristan leaned back into the couch.

"You guys are so totally in love."

"Total dé já vü there."

"Huh?"

"Um…my roommate from Cali. said the same thing and he hadn't even seen us together, let alone what she looked like."

"Oh." She waved a hand at him. "I should go back to bed."

"I hope we weren't the cause of your disappearance last night."

"No, I decided to crash at my boyfriends. I usually do. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and turned to watch as Rory came back into the room.  
She wore a red sweater and a pair of well fitting jeans. He whistled at her and she giggled. "Really Tristan, I'm not wearing anything debonair."

"Hey, a guys aloud to whistle when he sees somethin' pretty."

"I'm a 'somethin' now?"

He shook his head. "Never." And stood up to kiss her on the lips. The apologetic kiss turned into a full-blown French and they were soon so enveloped in each other that they forget their surroundings.

"Get a room." Tasha giggled when they pulled apart.

Rory turned to her, blushing. "Sorry, we'll leave you in peace for about an hour or so. But be forewarned tonight has been dubbed movie marathon night."

Tasha nodded. "I'm going out tonight anyway."

"Alright, see ya." They walked out the door hand in hand for Tristans' car.

----

A/N: I seriously think this is my greatest story as of yet, I've never been able to say that about any other story I've written or given up on. (Which is a lot, I've been writing ever since I could read a romance novel and fully understand the love. (Since I was around 12 although I must admit, they were really bad stories. Lol)


	6. Chapter 6

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 6: It's a problem free philosophy.

A/N: otay...this is the last chapter for a bit seeing as i am currently writing the next chapter still...its going to be really cool so i cant wait for it to be finished so you guys can tell me what you think...i love you all bunches. ill update on monday!

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

----

He opened the door for her. The coffee shop smelled liked heaven and more. "What do you want? Its on me."

"Hold on, I'll just go tell him I want the regular." She was soon out of his way and picking a booth from the corner of the room, it was privy to most onlookers although it was way past the usual traffic jam in the small shop seeing as it was well after noon.

He handed her the mocha latte and a biscotti as he took a seat across from her. "You know him?"

"Ya, I pretty much live off the stuff he makes, Lukes' diner isn't exactly in walking distance from here."

"I see." He took a sip of his regular coffee and smiled at her. "It is good."

"I know that, so does mom, she helped me find the place, and we went around town and tried all the coffee shops, this ones the best hands down. We also tried all the restaurants, but that's a whole other story."

Tristan nodded. "So, where are we eating?"

"Here, I ordered for you, it's the same as mine."

"But, all you said was 'the usual."

"I know. 'The usual' includes food too."

"What kind of food?"

She smiled, "you'll just have to find out. Trust me its good."

"Do I get to punish you if it isn't?"

"No, its good, or I wouldn't eat it."

"Bummer." He pouted.

"Put that lip back where it belongs, foods here."

"Yes mother." He smirked when she gave him the evil eye before kindly thanking the owner of the shop.

"A burger, fries, and a chocolate bar?"

"Yup."

"You are so weird."

"I know." She smiled and took a bite of her burger.

----

(Later that day)

"You can set the goods on the coffee table." She said as she headed for the note on the counter from Tasha. She threw her keys on the counter and read out loud. "She says she wont be back tonight. It's her anniversary or something. She needs to write neater if she expects me to read this." She tossed the note beside her keys. "Drink?"

"Sure."

She brought out a two-liter bottle of mountain dew, two glasses, and a beer for Tristan.

"You better not be mixing that." The look on his face was hilarious.

She laughed at him and shook her head. "No, these will be separate. And from the look on your face you were stupid enough to try them mixed together?"

He nodded. "As a dare. It was disgusting." He gagged at the thought and opened his beer. "Which movie are we watching first?"

"_Lion King _of course silly." She took it out and stuck it in the tape player before sitting on the floor beside Tristan, their backs against the couch. "Ooh skittles."

"Those are mine." He stated simply.

"But...but…I'm your girlfriend."

"You are?"

She slapped him.

"Seriously…are you?"  
"What else would I be?"

"I don't really know."

"I'm not a blonde bimbo. And you've said you've loved me over a hundred times today." She said pausing the movie. "We should talk about this, seeing as we've had sex."

He set his beer down and looked at her seriously. "I wouldn't have said I love you if I hadn't meant it. And I also know that you are not a 'blonde bimbo.'"

She nodded. "So, what are we then?"

"Obviously you are my girlfriend and I your boyfriend…unless you only wanted it to be about sex."

Rory shook her head quickly. "I wouldn't want this if it was only for that." She smiled at him and ate a skittle under his glare. "I am most definitely your girlfriend."

"And I am your boyfriend. So yes, sharing my skittles is necessary. I bought an extra one just incase anyway."

Rory smiled happily. "Now, back to the movie." She un-paused it and they sat in silence as the movie started. It was silent until Rory decided it was necessary to sing along with _'I just can't wait to be king'_

Tristan watched her as she recited every line and chuckled. "Rory, how many times have you seen this?"

"Countless times." She kept singing, only she continued to look at him. "Why?"

"Because you know this whole movie by heart."

She nodded. "I know that." She started singing again and moved closer to him. "I wish you knew the lines too."

"Why? So that I can sing along with you?"

She smiled. "Yea, its a lot more fun that way."

She was now inches away from his face. "Kiss me oh boyfriend of mine." She said and he gladly obliged. It was a sweet kiss, one that tasted of skittles and sour worms. She pulled away and pointed at the screen. "Watch."

He did as told.

----

(Later still that day)

Two movies later and they weren't even paying attention now. All the food was gone and the sun had long since gone down. They had pushed the coffee table off to the side and were now on the blanket padded floor talking about acoonamatata.

"I love that word." She said.

"So do I." He kissed her forehead and turned his head briefly to the screen, he had never seen _Princess Bride_ either and it was actually really good, despite the fact that each time Rory started a conversation he missed another ten minutes. He would have to rent it on his own time when he returned to his school. When he turned back Rory was staring at him intently, all thoughts of the movie playing before them gone from her mind. He smiled at her. And turned back to the movie. He could still feel her eyes on him; it was as if she was trying to memorize everything about him. "You know I will be here tomorrow too right?" he didn't turn around to face her.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't miss you. The last time I saw you was four years ago."

Now he turned from the movie. "I am not going to leave you Rory. You see, there's this thing called the phone, and the internet, and plain old seeing each other in person."

She smiled weakly at him "I love you Tristan."

"Now who's going to be rich?"

"Both of us."

He smiled and pulled her into him for a long, comforting hug. "We still have all day tomorrow you know."

She nodded. "We have to do something really fun."

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 7: Meet My Prince

A/N: wow, I can't believe how many reviews I have…you guys are fantastic! That's not all I have to say. I wanted let you all know that I am going to start writing another Trory after this one is complete…I'm not going to end this one for a while though so don't freak out. And I might make a sequel to this one as well… I am undecided as of yet so let me know what you think about one.

Disclaimer: Logan wouldn't be on the show anymore if I owned GG. In fact he probably would never have existed (no offense to Logan lovers.)

----

She woke early to the sent of French toast and coffee wafting under the crack of the door. Tristan wasn't in bed beside her so she knew that it had to be him using the portable burners in the small kitchen area. Where did he find the eggs? Or the bread? She slid on her fluffy purple slippers and left the room. "Where did the food come from?"

"I went to the store."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Eight" he smiled. "Good morning."

"Literally." She laughed. "Smells good."

"Tasha said the same thing."

Rory looked around "Where is she?"

"Said she had something to attend to."

"Really? I'm beginning to think she is purposely leaving us alone together."

"That's not a bad thing."

Rory shook her head. "No, I just feel bad about it."

"She doesn't seem to mind," he handed her a plate and kissed her on the forehead before sitting on the stool beside her. "Eat up."

She took a bite. "Compliments to the chief."

"Thanks." They ate in silence, which was a good thing because he might accidentally let his surprise slip if they didn't. He was nervous enough as it was.

"What's up with you?" Rory said as he took her plate from the counter and went for the sink.

"Nothing, I'm just upset about having to leave tonight." He said and turned away from her.

"About that, when are we going to see each other again?"

"Well, I cant skip my Saturday classes next week so maybe week after that?"

"That's going to feel like forever."

"I know." He turned back to her. "Listen, you should go get in the shower, I want to take you out for dinner tonight."

"Um, okay." She stood and, after kissing him gently on the lips, headed for the single bathroom.

Just as she started her shower Tasha came back. "Mission accomplished."

Tristan silently nodded and led her to Rorys' room where he helped Tasha but everything in its proper place. "I cant thank you enough for helping me out." He said quietly as to not alert Rory.

"No problemo Tristan." She smiled, "Well, I should go. I don't want to spoil anything."

Tristan nodded and followed her out of the room.

He listened as the water continued to run and quickly scrawled a note on a piece of paper, which he then taped on her bedroom door.

Suddenly the water turned off and he quickly dashed out the door, coat in hand.

----

She opened the bathroom door and instantly noticed how quiet it was. "Tristan?" she looked around the room and soon spotted the note on her door. With a scowl she peeled it off and read his neat script:

_Rory,_

_All I could think about since the moment I saw _

_You again at the bar was that I was the luckiest _

_Man on earth to have found someone like you. I _

_Know you know this already but I feel that I need _

_To say it again, you are the love of my life…always have been…_

_Always will be. Now enter your room and see what's _

_In store for you._

_All my love,_

_Tristan._

How could she be mad at him for running off on her now? She smiled to herself and carefully folded the note back up before opening her door. She let out a loud gasp; on her bed was a beautiful gown. She moved closer and realized it was the one from the store window she had pointed at in awe the other day when they had gone window-shopping. She peered closer and noticed that the dress was not the only thing on her bed. A long velvet box and a single long stem red rose sat beside it.

She brushed her fingers over the dress before taking the rose and smelling it. She smiled at the sweet smell and opened what could only be a jewelry box. Inside was a gold necklace sporting a small teardrop diamond. It had to have cost a pretty penny. She carried the box to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Mom!" she squealed into the phone. "You'll never guess what Tristan bought me!"

"What?" she said and looked at the clock. "You know its only eleven right?"

"Yea, I know that."

Lorelai sighed and shook her head. "What did he get you?"

Rory smiled and sat down on the couch. "A necklace, and it has a diamond on it!"

Lorelai smiled to herself. "What kind of necklace?"

"Gold!"

"That had to cost a lot." She said seriously.

"I know, but that's not all he got me."

"You are spoiled by that man. What else?" Her daughter's excitement was contagious and she had caught it.

"A dress suitable for a princess."

"Details, I want details, why did this happen?"

"Well, I don't really know what the cause of this is. But this dress mom…its so…perfect."

"What does it look like?"

"Well, it's a really deep blue." Rory said teasingly. "Its a lot like Cinderella's gown for that ball, only more sophisticated."

"I want pictures. Of both of you together." She laughed. "He definitely knows how to spoil you. I'm actually starting to like the guy."

Rory smiled. "I'm going to go try it on."

"Alright. Ill talk to you later hun."

"Bye."

She ran for her room and eagerly put the dress on. She zipped it up and ran for her wall mirror. "Wow." She whispered and spun in a circle, the light fabric from her waist down swirled around her. After another moment of gazing into the mirror she grabbed the necklace and put it on. The diamond glittered and color danced inside it from the light. Rory smoothed her hands down the top and giggled in pure joy as she spun in another circle and danced around the room before changing into normal clothes.

There was a knock on the door and she hurried out to it shouting to wait a moment.

It was Danielle. "Tristan wanted me to give you a message."

Rory nodded quickly. "Yea?"

"He said to be ready at three, someone will be here to pick you up." She smiled, "He also said to wear the dress and the necklace, and that your shoes are on the counter." She looked around Rory to see what was going on and asked curiously. "What is all this about?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But I will tell you later."

"He better be treating you right."

Rory chuckled. "More than that, he makes me feel like a princess."

Danielle smiled. "Good you deserve nothing less. I'll see you later then?"

"Yea." Rory closed the door and leaned against it, a smile on her face.

----

Rory glanced at the clock behind her and hurried to put the last touches to her now curly hair. Just as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat a knock came at the door. "Coming." She opened the door and smiled.

"Miss. Gilmore?"

She nodded.

"Right this way."

She followed him out to the curb where a white limo was awaiting her.

The driver opened the door for her and she jumped in. this was only her second time in a limo and she was still shocked at the size of the things. She noticed that there was a mini bar and a small t.v. in the wall. She also noticed the rose petals scattered on the floor…all of them red, white, or pink. She settled into the soft leather seat as the limo started to move and peered at the mini bar. There was a note in it with Tristans handwriting on it; with a smile she read it:

_My love,_

_You will arrive shortly at a small private gazebo. _

_I would strongly advise for you to only walk on the _

_Path seeing as the grass could have holes in it, I do_

_Not need for you to get hurt. You may drink something_

_If you wish, but there will be champagne when you get to _

_Where I await you. _

_Forever with love,_

_Tristan_

She put the note in her small purse and smiled to herself. This night couldn't be anymore perfect.

The driver spoke up from his place at the wheel, "We will be there in about five minutes Miss Gilmore."

"Did he tell you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, only the time to pick you up and where to drop you off."

"This is so annoying."

"You don't like surprises?"

"I like them, I just can't stand having to wait in order to find out what it is."

The driver chuckled. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise then would it?"

"I guess not."

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened her door "Here you are." He said with a smile. "I hope the surprise is a good one."

"I know it is." Rory laughed and after thanking him, headed up the path Tristan had advised her to take.

----

Tristan waited impatiently for Rory to show. She would be there any minute now. He stood from his chair when he heard high heels clicking on the stone path. He chuckled when the sound stopped. She was barely in view but he could hear her shocked gasp.

He went down the path to meet her. "You look absolutely stunning…" he said as he swept her into his arms. "More than stunning…"

Rory giggled. "I feel like a Cinderella."

"You are my Cinderella." He kissed the top of her head.

"You definitely look the part too." She said after taking in his white suit. "I never thought you were the kind of person to wear a tux."

Tristan nodded. "I'm usually not, but I wanted to look the part for you. Plus, you know I look absolutely sexy in this." He smirked and Rory was sure that her breath caught. "I'm not going to compliment you, your ego's too big as it is."

Tristan grasped his Armani covered heart in mock pain. "You wound me Mary."

She slapped his arm playfully, "You'll get over it."

He smirked again. "Dinner?"

"Yes please." Rory said and stepped into the candle lit gazebo practically swimming in vines of roses that wrapped around the trellises and the balcony. There was a small round table in the center, food was already in place, and so were the champagne filled glasses. As she sat down in the chair Tristan had pulled out for her music began to play to her left, with a startled jump she looked around, a small group of musicians were playing off to the side of the gazebo. "How long did it take you to get all this together?" she paused for a second, "How did you do this without my ever finding out?"

"I have my ways, and connections."

Rory nodded. "You are completely crazy…" she laughed.

"And that," he said. "Is why you love me."

Rory nodded, a Cheshire grin on her face as she began to eat.

----

Lorelai sulked into Lukes and moved to sit at her usual place at the counter. "Lukey! My daughter is out having fun…without me…therefore I am really, really bored."

"What else is new?" he placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of her and leaned into the counter, the diner was empty seeing as the dinner rush had ended about an hour ago, he had sent Laine home soon after, so they were the only ones in the place.

"And you know what's even worse?" she continued. "She's out with Brad Pitts twin." She sighed. "I wish Brad Pitt would go out with me." She pouted before sipping her coffee. "Anything new here?"

"Since the last time you were in here? Nothing," he smiled nervously, he really wanted to ask her something but he couldn't get up the nerve.

Lorelai watched as his features changed from nervous to blank to nervous again. She set her cup down. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He said a bit too quickly. "Who is this guy Rory's with?"

"His names Tristan. Don't even think about changing the subject." She poked him in the chest. "There's something up with you…and I want to know what it is."

"Well," he paused. "I wanted to know if maybe…maybe…" he turned for the coffee pot and filled her now empty cup.

"Maybe what?" she prodded.

"If maybe you would like to go out sometime." His eyes went wide at what had just come out of his mouth.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "Come again?"

"Never mind…really, don't worry about it."

"Come again?" it was all she could say. All thoughts of coffee forgotten, she stood up and came around the counter.

"I asked if maybe…you wanted to-um- go out with me sometime."

She nodded. "That's what I thought you said." She turned away from him and grabbed her purse. "Um…give me a moment…" she headed towards the door and paused. "Don't go any where…I'll be right back." she walked out into the cold air and dug through her purse for her cell phone to dial a very familiar number.

----

Rory and Tristan were eating dessert when her phone started ringing. She frowned at Tristan and after apologizing reached into her purse to find it.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Mom, I'm kinda busy right now…I though you knew that…can't this wait 'till later?"

"No…Rory…Luke just asked me out."

"He WHAT?"

"Luke asked me out. I walked into the diner for some coffee and we were talking when he started looking all nervous and then he asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"I said to wait a minute and then I went outside to call you." Lorelai wailed. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Well…not to be rude or anything…but mom…you guys are so totally oblivious to each other, the whole towns been waiting for this to happen."

"You are really not helping here!"

"Yes I am, you guys love each other as more than friends…no matter how blind you are…I know you don't believe me…but I'm right." Rory smiled into the phone. "You should say yes."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do." Rory said, now smiling through the phone.

"Alright, but if it turns out to be awful I am blaming it all on you."

"It won't be, now leave me in peace, I'm kind of on a date right now mom."

"Thanks hun. Have fun!"

"You too mom." She hung up and put the cell back in her purse before looking up at a confused Tristan. She laughed. "That was my mom."

"I got that much."

"Luke finally asked her out."

"Finally?"

"Yea, the whole town, including me, have been waiting for this to happen for years now."

"The whole town?"

"Yea, we even have a bet going." She smiled "Had one going I should say."

"Town?"

"You've been to Stars Hollow before…everybody knows everybody."

"Actually…no I haven't been there before."

"Oh…well then…you'll have to come out with me on Christmas."

"That would be nice." He smiled. "You and your mom are nuts."

She shrugged. "People say that a lot, but really we aren't."  
"I'll never understand you guys. The speed you talk to each other at is barely understandable."

Rory laughed. "You will eventually understand…just about everyone in Stars Hollow talks like that." She set her fork down on her plate and smiled as he did the same.

"Would you like to dance my princess?" he says as he stands up from his chair and holds out a hand.

Rory silently nods and places her hand in his.

----

Luke watched as Lorelai pulled out her phone and began pacing in front of the diner. He watched nervously as she hung up and walked back in, a smile on her face.

"Yes."

He dropped the rag he had been wringing in his hands and it fell onto the counter. "What?"

"Yes, I will go out with you."

Luke just stood there. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded. "Really."

He pulled her into his arms and squeezed "I can't believe this."

"I cant…breath."

He loosened his hold on her and smiled. "Sorry."

"That's alright." She smiled. "Listen, I should really be going."

Luke nodded. "Yea, it is getting late."

She grabbed a doughnut from the holder and smiled. "So when exactly are we going to go out?"

"Um…how about Wednesday?"

"Sure." She hugged him and walked out the door with a big smile on her face.

Luke watched her leave, still shocked that she had said yes.

----

Tristan wrapped his arms around her small waist and smiled when she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They fit together so perfectly and he groaned softly when she moved closer.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered in his ear.

"So will I."

"You aren't going to leave me are you? You're not going to just 'forget' about me and never call right? Because I don't think I could handle it if you did."

He looked her in the eye as they rocked back and forth to the slow music. "I would never do that to you." He kissed her forehead. "I will call you every day and we will talk for hours on end until our roommates make us get of the phones." He chuckled.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He nodded.

She smiled then and licked her lips before kissing him. Their tongues dueled passionately and he growled low in his throat as his hands moved down to the small of her back and her hands burrowed into his hair. After what seemed like forever they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"It's getting late, we should head back."

Rory nodded and licked her now swollen lips.

He took her hand in his and they walked down the cobblestone path to his car where he opened the passenger door for her to get in.

After they had been on the road for a while Rory spoke. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"No, I have classes in the morning. I wish I could though."

"That's alright."

Tristan rested a hand on her thigh. "I wish I never had to leave." He said honestly.

"You could always transfer."

"I don't really think I should do that."

"Why not?"

"I would have to wait until next year."

"Oh. But you will transfer?"

"I will think about it."

Rory smiled and watched as Yale came into view.

He parked the car. "I'll walk you to your room."

"Alright."

They silently got out of the car and headed for the dorms. Tristan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm going to miss you Mary."

Rory didn't speak as she pulled out her keys and unlocked her door.

"Rory?"

She didn't look up.

"Hey…" he brought her chin up with the pads of his fingers. A tear rolled down her cheek. "There's no reason for you to be crying." He chuckled softly and wiped the tear away. "Its not like we are never going to see each other again or something."

"I know…" she smiled sadly. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Why?"

"Its just that, nobody has ever treated me like this before, and I just want you to know that I really do love you and that I've never been this happy in my entire life."

Tristan nodded. "I love you too."

"This is going to sound really stupid but, in order for me to be a real Cinderella there has to be a prince." She smiled now. "And I've never had a better one than you."

He smiled softly. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." She corrected.

----

A/N: I know…mushy ending…but it fits so I like it, and Wow! This is a really long chapter! And before any of you start asking me questions I don't even really know if dorms even have kitchen areas so don't start yelling at me. I'm a sophomore in high school so give me a brake. Lol. I hope you all liked this chapter (its my favorite one so far) and I would greatly appreciate it if you would review. I enjoy hearing your opinions!


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 8: A Night of surprises.

A/N: Hello! Wow…I'm so sorry but I have to tell somebody! There is this really, really, really HOT guy at my school…his name is Dustin and he has the exact same persona as Tristan in GG only he doesn't really talk to me…seeing as I am below him…under his opinion at least. He has blonde hair that flops in all the right places, (I kinda have a thing for blonde dudes. There always the hot ones!) He has perfect lips, cheekbones…and OMG he has washboard abs and THE ultimate butt! (He's in my gym class! And we just had swimming) god! I am most definitely tortured! Geez! I am most definitely aloud to dream about this guy.

Anyway soo sorry about that…read on!

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

----

_(Wednesday)_

Tristan had called Rory as soon as he had arrived at his dorm on Sunday. He had wanted to call her while he was on his way but he had enough to think about as it was.

"This is going to sound really stupid but, in order for me to be a real Cinderella there has to be a prince." She smiled now. "And I've never had a better one than you."

For some reason that single sentence kept playing in his mind like a broken record because when he had left…his heart had most definitely stayed behind. It was an odd feeling, one he wasn't familiar with. And he wasn't going to ruin it this time, he would never forgive himself if he did, for that feeling was love…and he wasn't about to let that slip away from him.

----

Rorys last class seemed to drag on for hours. All she could think about was Tristan as the teacher droned on about something she wasn't paying attention to. Her night as Cinderella, she was calling it now, was a night of pure magic and all she could do was smile a big sloppy grin every time she thought about how happy she had been that night, how happy she was now. She felt as if she would never come down from cloud nine. She hoped she never would, because never in her life had she felt this light, this in love. She fingered the diamond at the end of the necklace Tristan had given her and her grin became all the more wide.

Her friends had complimented her on the Necklace, of the 'hot catch'. They all knew that her relationship with Tristan was already fairytale material, that it would be for a long time. In fact, Tasha had actually started a bet on how and when Tristan would propose.

Rory glanced at the clock and shoved her books into her bag as the bell started to ring, dismissing everybody from their classes. She walked half ran back to her dorm.

The phone started to ring just as she opened the door and she quickly answered it, knowing that it could only be one person.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mare, how were classes on your end?"

"Good, I only have a little studying to do and a bit of homework so it can wait till I get back tomorrow from moms."

"Sounds like fun." Tristan chuckled, "It's good to hear your voice, I've been thinking about you all day."

"Really now?"

"Does this shock you?"

"No, not really, seeing as I've been thinking about you too."

"I bet this thinking included a bit of a certain kind of daydreaming?" he drawled out smoothly.

"Really Tristan, not everything I think about is below the buckle."

Tristan chuckled softly, "Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be anymore sure."

"Bummer…I was looking forward to asking about it."

Rory giggled.

"Seriously now, I had something I needed to ask you before I let you do what ever it is you have to do."

"What do you want to ask me?" there was a knock at her door and she got up to answer it. "Hold on a sec. Someone's here." She quickly opened the door and smiled.

"My question is would you like to hang out tonight?"

"Do you have to ask?" she pulled him through the door and practically threw herself into his arms, the sloppy grin already showing itself. "This is a surprise."

Tristan smirked. "I missed you too much to stay away."

Rory giggled. "I guess you get to come to Stars Hollow tonight seeing as my mom would freak if I didn't go out there."

"I guess so." He said.  
"How long are you staying?"

"'Till tomorrow, I don't have any classes in the morning."

"What a coincidence." She says and quickly kisses him on the cheek before grabbing her coat and shoving him out the door. "Lets go…my mom might start pulling out her hair if I don't show soon."

"Why?"

"Her date with Luke is tonight."

"Then we have the house to ourselves?"

Rory nodded.

"Fun stuff." He opened the car door for her and she hopped in.

He followed suite "We should hurry then, wouldn't want your mom to have bald spots on her date."

"No…we wouldn't."

She turned on the radio and scrunched up her nose in disgust. "You have any CDs?"

He nodded and turned out of the parking lot. "In the glove box." He looked away from the road for a moment to watch her take out a CD.

"You've got to be kidding me," she laughed. "_Beastie boys_?"

"I happen to like a few of their songs."

"Alright…which one is your favorite?"

He shrugged. "Don't really have one."

She put it back in the case and with a screech of joy she pulled out the _Coldplay X&Y _CD, "I've been meaning to buy this." She turned on number four and leaned back in her seat to sing along with it.

"When you try your best 

_but you don't succeed,_

_when you get what you want_

_but not what you need,_

_when your so tired but you cant sleep,_

_stuck in reverse,_

"_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_when you lose something you cant replace,_

_when you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_could it be worse_

"_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones,_

_and I will try_

_to fix you."_

----

He watched her settle into her seat and begin singing in her sweet voice. Her eyes were closed now; her fingers were tapping the door handle with the beat. She was beautiful, and if he weren't the one driving he would have kissed her right then and there.

"_And high up above or down below,_

_when your too in love to let it go,_

_but if you never try_

_you'll never know,_

_just what your worth._

"_Lights will guide you home,_

_and ignite your bones,_

_and I will try_

_to fix you…"_

She must have sensed that he was watching her because she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love this CD."

"I'll be sure to burn a copy for you then."

She turned the stereo down. "I love you!" and as if reading his mind she kissed him on the cheek before folding her hand in his.

As soon as they pulled into her driveway Lorelai came running out of the house, a look of sheer panic on her face. "Mommy needs your help!" she said and pulled Rory out of the car, not even noticing Tristan who stood to the side.

He watched as Lorelai pulled Rory inside, talking the entire time about not being able to find the right shoes. He chuckled and followed them inside.

They had gone upstairs. He could hear Rory talking some sense into her mother, and then there was silence. Just as he was about to sit down Rory came halfway down the stairs and told him to grab his keys.

"Why?"

"Because we need you to go to Lukes."

"Again, why?"

"Because neither of us wants to go over there. And Luke doesn't know you." She pointed at herself. "He knows me." She pointed up the stairs. "And he knows mom."

"Obviously." He chuckled.

"We need four coffees and two strudels. You can get yourself something if you want. Just don't tell him it's for us." She paused for a moment. "Or mention anything about me and you, or mom." She added.

"I don't see why you can't go over there yourself."

"Because we don't want to! And mom only has an hour before he comes to get her. Please? We Gilmore's need our coffee." She gave him her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I don't know how to get there and I want a kiss before I go."  
"I don't have time for one of those, kissing can wait."

"Then how do I get over there?"

She quickly told him where it was and then rushed back up the stairs.

"They are so weird." He mumbled to himself and headed out the door, keys in hand.

----

Lorelai had finally left for her date and they now had the house to themselves.

Rory was in the kitchen making more coffee when he snuck up behind her. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him and warming her back. "Your moms gone."

Rory nodded and shivered when he placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around in his grip to face him and could feel his eyes linger on her lips after she had licked them.

He cupped her face in his hands and smoothed his thumbs over her cheeks and across her bottom lip. She knew what was about to happen and sighed in pleasure.

"You owe me that kiss from earlier."

Before she could say anything his mouth covered hers, warm and firm. Oh god, he tasted good, better than good. She clutched at him, relishing the feel of firm muscles in his shoulders, the heat of him. She pressed closer, aligning her body with his, trying to absorb him. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue and groaned with the pleasure of it.

Two big steps and Tristan had her pushed up against the wall, on her tiptoes, his mouth eating at hers.

With a gasp they quickly pulled apart when Lorelai came back into the house saying she had forgotten something and quickly straitened their clothes. They were both grinning crookedly when Lorelai came in and grabbed her purse. "I'll be gone 'till late, so don't wait up guys. See you later." She said and left again.

"That was close."

"Yea," Rory was still breathing heavily. "Wow."

"Yea." He agreed.

Rory grabbed his hand and lead him to the window after glancing at the clock. "My mom said it was going to start snowing soon, within the hour to be exact."

Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "She can predict when it's going to snow?"

"Yea, something like that."

"So…why are you telling me this then?" he asked curiously.

"Because when the first snow of the year comes I like to be outside. I love the snow." She turned and smiled at him. "Mind if we go on a walk?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Rory smiled brightly and went to the front hall to put on her coat, mittens, and a hat with a fluff ball on top. Tristan laughed at her when she put it on. "What are you laughing at?"

"You just look absolutely adorable in that hat."

She kissed him quickly on the lips and then handed him his coat before opening the door, she was anxious to get outside.

Hand in hand they walked towards the gazebo in the middle of the town. The first flakes of snow had begun to fall and Tristan was stunned. "I can't believe your mom can predict snow."

"You better believe it, there is proof all around you." She extracted her hand from his and spun in a circle, arms outstretched.

He quickly caught her in his arms and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling the whole time.

"Tristan! I can walk on my own."

"I know…I just thought it was one of those moments." He sat down on the bench in the small gazebo, still holding Rory in his arms.

After a closer look he noticed the sparkle in her eyes. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold making her porcelain white skin glow "I love you Mare." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

After they had sat for a moment watching the snow fall onto the frozen ground she spoke. "I love you too and I'm glad you came out here with me."

"you are welcome."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Tristan felt Rory shiver. "You cold?"

She shook her head but despite her attempt to hold it off her teeth chattered.

"Yes you are. Come on, let's go back and have some hot coco or something." He smiled. "We can watch _the Incredibles_."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach to keep in the warmth before standing up to follow him back to the house.

----

"Where exactly are we going Luke?"

"You'll see when we get there. It really isn't all that exciting, it's just a restaurant."

"So we are going to a restaurant then huh?"

Luke shook his head at her in amazement. "Yes, it is a restaurant, and no, I am not going to tell you anything else."

"Fair enough." She turned away from the window "They better have good coffee." She added before turning to watch as the snow started to fall.

----

Rory rested her head on Tristans lap as the movie began and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. "I love this movie."

"You like every movie you've ever seen."

"I know, but still…I like this movie."

"Then be quiet, it's starting."

She pouted up at him.

"It is one of your rules for movie nights." He added.

"I know."

He smiled down at her and then looked back to the screen as he absently played with her hair.

----

"This coffee sucks"

"Then don't drink it."

"I didn't say it wasn't drinkable." She took another sip and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It gets worse every time I drink some of it."

"Maybe it knows how much you've had today."

Lorelai shrugged. "I could have drunk some of its brethren coffee beans."

Luke laughed quietly. "Maybe." And looked around in a hopeful search for the waitress that would be carrying their food.

Lorelai shoved the coffee aside and took out some of the little jelly containers. "Want to play a game?"

"What game?"

"One I used to play with Rory when she was little."

"Sure."

"Okay then, basically we take turns stacking the jelly containers until they fall over."

Luke nodded and added one on top of hers. "Like so?"

"Like so." She stacked another one and smiled at him. "I'm a master at this game so prepare to lose!" she cackled before adding a fifth one to the pile.

----

The credits had started to play on the tv screen but neither of them seemed to notice. Tristan had been staring into her eyes for what felt like ages. He could feel the energy between them and his breath came in irregular gasps, as did hers. They weren't even touching each other and they were already breathless. His hand was tangled in her brown mane; he had moved it all into a fan across his lap to enjoy the silky soft texture of it as the movie had progressed.

Rory was still covered up in the mass quantity of blankets she had scrounged up from around the living room. _'She must have been freezing when we had returned._' He thought to himself. _'How did I not notice earlier, She could have gotten sick.' _

Rory broke the silence between them. "I would kiss you but I'm kind of stuck under all these blankets."

Tristan chuckled and started to pull the blankets off of her. There had to at least be five of them. "You are warm now right?"

She nodded. "Yea."

"Good, I don't want you getting sick, I would have to miss school and stay around to make soup and coffee for you."

"That would be kind of fun." She sat up and moved to sit in his lap. "Maybe we should play hooky sometime."

"You? Skip school?" he sucked in a breath when she nibbled his ear. "The Rory I knew would have gone to school even if she was on her way to her death bed."

"Well, that Rory was not at least two weeks ahead of everybody else in all of her classes." She kissed his neck.

Tristan nodded and rested his hands on her waist as she continued to torment him.

She stopped her progress and looked him in the eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come back to Stars Hollow with me for Christmas break." She paused as he kissed her on the jaw. "We can stay here, or at the inn. Whichever you prefer, so long as you can stay the whole two weeks."

"I can stay the whole two weeks, but I am required to attend a party at my parents house. It's the night before Christmas. And before I ask you my question, I would prefer to stay at the inn, more privacy." He smiled haughtily at her and sucked a mark into the base of her neck before asking his question. "Would you care to come with me to my fathers terribly boring and up stuck Christmas party?"

Rory sighed as if it were an annoyance. "I guess so."

"Good because with you there it won't be nearly as terrible as it usually is. In fact, we may enjoy ourselves."

Rory ran her fingers along the base of his neck and then tousled his hair before replying. "I would love to go with you."

"That's good to know." He said with a low growl. He slanted his mouth against hers and sank his tongue deep, kissing her just as recklessly as he had before Lorelai had made an entrance. She slid her hands down to his shoulder blades and felt the immediate twitch of muscles.

With his mouth still devouring hers with aggressive, utterly devastating kisses his hands moved from her hair and trailed down her spine and back up.

The phone rang and he spoke against her swollen lips. "Let the machine get it."

"I Cant." She untangled herself from him and stood to get the phone.

He groaned at the lack of her presence. And ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "You could."

"No." she picked it up. "Hello? What…? you've got to be kidding me." She moved to the window and gasped. "Wow. Are you sure you can't make it home?"

Tristan listened carefully to her end of the conversation.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning." She laughed. "Bye mom." She hung up the phone but didn't turn around. She was still staring out the window.

"What's going on?"

"Come see for yourself."

He stood up and moved to stand with her at the window. "A blizzard?"

Rory nodded. "Moms stuck at Lukes for the night."

"You know what that means."

"What?"

"Your home alone." He whispered in her ear. "And there is a sexy hunk stuck with you."

She giggled. "What ever will I do?" she sighed helplessly.

"Why…I haven't a clue." He said in a stage whisper before pulling her into his arms for a big kiss.

To Be Continued… 

----

A/N: wow…another really long chapter. And don't worry; the next chapter will be up sooner than you think…like maybe tomorrow…if not…then maybe on Friday. And I am sorry that I didn't get this to you yesterday but it wasn't finished and because I've been overtired for a week and I have been making myself go to bed no later than 10:30, I did not want to stay up till midnight. I was falling asleep at the computer as it was. Lol. Anyway…I really want to thank you all for so many reviews! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story before. (If your into Romance and dragons…read my fanfic about Eragon! Its really good!) Don't forget to review this chappy! Love you all bunches! 'Over and out'

A/N 2/disclaimer: no I do not own coldplay but boy do I wish I did! They are sooo incredibly awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 9: A Night of surprises Part 2

A/N: Yes I know…another chapter full of parts…I do this to piss you guys off…read on…and review…or there will be another part!

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy with school and other things in life, also I have (for the first time on this story) had a bit of a block. But it is gone now…and the troy action may begin.

----

Tristan awoke early and turned to watch Rory while she muttered in her sleep about an everlasting coffee that was no longer everlasting. After a moment of quiet laughter he left her room in search of breakfast.

The refrigerator was completely empty but for the few necessities for the process of making coffee. The cupboards were completely empty as well; the pantry on the other hand was full of poptarts. "I should have known." He shook his head in horror and headed for the coffee maker.

A short while later he was back in Rory's old bedroom waving a cup under her nose. It only took about three seconds for her to wake up enough to grab the coffee from him and gulp it down faster than he could say poptarts.

She sighed happily, "You make some good coffee." She sat up. "You are now known as a coffee slave."

"'I'm a slave now too?" he smirked. "I thought being your boyfriend was bad enough."

"Really?" she yanked his coffee from his hands and sipped it slowly. "No coffee for you."

"I can live without it." He said.

"Well, I cant."

"That is very obvious. I've spent more money on your coffee than actual dates."

"I said we should start going to Lukes. We don't have to pay over there."

"Why?"

"Luke has this make believe tab going for us."

He nodded. "I see."

"Yup."

----

"Lorelai, wake up."

"I don't want to."

"Well, the snow is up to the windows."

"What?" she bolted upright and peered at Luke. "You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "Go see for yourself."

She stood up from his bed and took all the blankets with her over to the window. "Wow…it really was a blizzard." She turned around to face Luke, a huge smile on her face. "We haven't had this much snow in ages!"

"I know."

"Do we still have power?"

"Yea."  
"Good, I need to call Rory." She grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Have you looked outside yet?"

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing, its just that the snow is several feet deep."

Rory leapt from the bed and out of Tristans arms and ran for the window. "Cool!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What do we want to do with it all?"

"Well, seeing as we don't have to steal the next door neighbors snow this year…we have got to make a really big snowman!"

"We could even have Tristan help out!"

"I will get home as soon as I can. But first you guys need to call your schools and make sure you don't have classes. I highly doubt you will, the roads are going to be blocked up for hours."

"This is soo cool!"

"Yeah." Lorelai looked out the window again. Tailor was yelling at Kirk because he wasn't shoveling fast enough. "Kirk should be done shoveling Tailors and Lukes sidewalk in about an hour or so and then I'll be over."

"Alright. We'll be ready."

Lorelai hung up and turned back to Luke, "We are going to make a really big snowman as soon as I can get over there."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's going to be." Lorelai hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "Do you think I could take home some coffee and some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"I love being able to suck up to you like this, because I know I'll win every time."

"Don't count on it."

"Why not?"

"Because I might be able to ignore it one of these days."  
"You go on believing that." She pat him on the chest and headed towards his bathroom.

----

"What did you get me into this time?"

"You get to help us make a really big snow man."

"As in put the head on top when neither of you can reach up that high?"

"Yup."

"What made you think I would agree to this?"  
"Um…lets see, we have about an hour before my mom comes home." She smiled mischievously. "And, if you don't help I will have to break it off, a guy who won't help his own girlfriend build a snowman is not a guy I can date. I deserve way better."

"You do?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Well then, I guess I have to help then don't I."

She kissed him on the chin. "Times a waistin'."

"So it is." He kissed her on the nose before dragging her back into bed.

----

_(Later that morning)_

They didn't hear the front door open, or Lorelai's shouts of the food being delivered and that many thanks were in order.

But they did hear her open the bedroom door and give a soft screech. "Okay, I know you are legal and all but you're still my daughter and I _really _don't need to see you making out with Tristan, or any other guy for that matter."

"Mom!" she moved out from under Tristan and pulled her shirt down. "You could have knocked!"

"So sorry, but may I remind you that this is my house, and I felt that I didn't have to knock seeing as I shouted at the top of my lungs about food. I was also under the opinion that you would not be making out seeing as you knew I would be home within the hour."

Tristan smiled uncomfortably.

"Did you bring coffee?" Rory asked and pulled Tristan up by the forearm.

"You've already had two cups this mor- wait, why do I even bother, you're a Gilmore." He chuckled.

"You've got that right mister." Lorelai replied for her daughter who was to busy grinning foolishly. "The foods on the table." She said and moved from their view and into the kitchen.

"Tristan, you looked a little embarrassed when my mom walked in…" she said and poked him in the chest. "I thought you were used to parental disturbances, perhaps immune to them by now."

He took her jabbing finger away from his chest and kissed it. "I've never been caught making out by the mother, whom I must say is a tad crazy, of the women I am madly in love with."

"You should be used to the crazy factor by now, you've been dating one for a few months now."

"Your mother is under a whole other category of crazy."

"Just wait till you see the whole town together on Christmas."

"I cant wait." He said sarcastically.

"It will be fun, I promise."

"I know Mare." He kissed her lightly on the lips and just before it could get intense Rorys mother shouted from in the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat your food if you don't get out of there now!"

"Coming mommy dearest." She pulled him into the kitchen and joined her mother at the table.

----

_(Outside with the beginnings of a snowman.)_

"Tristan! It's stuck!"

"What is?"

"The snow mans butt."

Rory watched as he came around the corner and she tried to push it again to prove her point.

"That thing is nearly as tall as you." He pointed out and easily pushed it towards its destination. "This thing is going to be huge. Are you sure we aren't going to need a latter to put the head on?"

"I'm really not sure. But I do know that you will be the one making its butt rounder." She shrugged. "It looks like a tire."

"I noticed." He said. "Go start the next one." He looked around him curiously. "Where is your mother?"

"Working on the head."

"The head? Aren't you supposed to do the middle first?"

"Yea, but mom wants the face to be perfect. She even has a carrot for the nose, last time we used a spoon."

"A spoon?" he packed some snow into the side of the snowman's bottom.

"Yup, we shoved it in all the way so that only the bent part showed. It nearly blinded us, it was quite shiny."

"Spoons are shiny." He agreed.

She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. "I will call you if this gets stuck."

"You are so going to owe me Mare."

"And what is it that I will owe you?"

"Your undying attention when I get you back over to Yale."

"That doesn't sound to bad." She said and giggled before pushing the small ball of snow around the corner.

He was just finishing the snowman's 'butt' when Rory called out to him again. He went around the corner and smirked. "Don't you think that's a bit too big to be its middle?"

"His name is Joe." Lorelai shouted from across the driveway.

"Joe?"

"Yes. Joe." She nodded.

"You name your snowman?"

"Yes, what a shame it will be when he starts to melt." Lorelai said sadly. "I am already madly in love with him."

Tristan laughed. "Are you nearly done with the head yet?"

"I have been for a while."

"Why didn't you bring it around?"

"Because I need a big strong man to do the job." She smiled at him. "You! Big strong man! Come help weak mother." She said as if she were the female version of Tarzan.

"Weak?"

"Would you stop ruining my fun and help?"

"Sure." He nodded. "After I help Rory."

"Your no fun." She pouted.

"Yes I am, but Rory is more distraught than you." He pointed out.

"I love you Tristan." Rory said loudly.

"Shush up before I change my mind." He said. "This thing is heavy."

"I know, that's why I couldn't push it anymore."

"Your only about 10 feet from Joes butt."

"Ooh you said his name!" Lorelai said and pointed a finger. "Yay!"

He shook his head and shoved the oversized snowball over and put it on top of the bottom. "Now you get to make sure it stays on while I help out your mom."

"Okay." She said and watched as he went back around the corner.

They soon had the snow man completely finished, carrot and all. And they stood around it as Tristan slid the hat on top of its head.

"You couldn't have used two brooms?" he asked.  
"No, we only have one, and the closest thing to a broom is a mop so that is his other arm." Lorelai stated.

"He just looks really weird." He pointed out.

"No, he would just be a really good cleaner." She pointed out. "Kind of like Edward scissor hands and how he could cut hair and bushes." She giggled.

"Lorelai, where is Rory at?"

"Um…" she looked around. "I don't know." She turned back around when she heard a loud thunk.

"OW!"

"Got you!" Rory said.

Tristan merely bent down and made his own snowball. "Just to let you know, I played baseball in elementary school. I was actually really good." He added and chucked the ball at her. It hit her on the shoulder.

"Snowball fight!" Lorelai shouted and chucked one at Tristan. Which was followed by another one from Rory.

"Really is that fair?" he smirked and brushed the snow off his coat.

"No, but that's what makes it fun." Rory said and threw another one, this time aiming for his butt. It hit right on target.

"That was rude." He spit out playfully.

"You know you liked it."

He threw one at her butt and that one also hit target. "Do you?"

She grinned. "Definitely, it's a huge turn on."

Lorelai gagged. "You guys are no fun. I'm going to go make some Coffee. You guys want any?"

"Do you even have to ask me mom?"

"That question was steered towards Tristan."

He nodded and threw another snowball at Rory. "Now we are even."

"No, I only threw three at you, mom threw one." She pouted.

"I figured since you guys are related I could count that as the tie point."

"Oh. No, it doesn't work that way." She said as her mom went back inside.

"Okay, then I guess I win." He said

"No, you can't take the title away from me." She said and formed another snowball. "I've been the winner since second grade."

"Then it's about time you met your match." He smirked.

The snowball hit him in the stomach. "Now we are even." She said and giggled as he chased her around the snowman. She let out a small scream when he caught her from behind and twirled her around in his arms.

She tipped her head back to look him in the eyes. He could see the excitement in them, the invitation to kiss her. Only too happy to oblige he bent his head and brushed her lips with his. His arms slid around her waist and brought her closer. Her mouth opened under his, warm and willingly. His tongue met hers and swept passed to swirl through her mouth.

It was a desperate kiss that she couldn't ignore and her hands ran through the hair at his nape before moving down to the wet patch on his butt. She dug a hand into his pocket and he groaned low in his throat and released her swelling lips from his own.

"I don't want your mom catching us at it again. She might kick me out."

"I don't think she would really mind." She said and nibbled on his jaw. "She thinks you are Brad Pitt's mini me."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"I don't know if I should take that as a complement or a sign that your mother has completely lost it." He stated through a chuckle.  
"I would take it as a complement." She said and bit his earlobe before quickly turning for the door, coffee was awaiting her.

A/N: hope you guys like this chapter. I am going to add the next one right away because I feel bad about not updating for so long. Please review guys! Love you all bunches!


	10. Chapter 10

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 10: A Weekend Of Telling All

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

----

"Child of mine! You have arrived." Lorelai moved out of the doorway to allow Rory in. "And without the boyfriend I see."

"Yea." She smiled. "Its kind of weird, not having him around on the weekend."

"You'll live. This weekend is for girls only. Luke isn't even allowed to be over here."

"How is that going anyway mom?" Rory dropped her bags in her old room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai sat beside her and smiled. "Good."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Because you look happy mom."

"We have only been on one date Rory."

"But you are happy. It just doesn't seem like 'good' really covers it all."

"I guess not." Lorelai laughed. "I still want details on your fairytale date with Tristan last week."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"I don't really want to ruin the magic of the whole evening with all the things you're going to add in."

"Things?"

"You always warp good things into weird things, sometimes gross things."

"Oh. But that's why you love me."

"So I don't have to tell you?"

"What are you joking? Of course you are!"

Rory falls back into the bed and groans. "Lets get food first."

"I will order as you talk. I want the whole thing, beginning to end. And I will know if you are leaving anything out. You really aren't a very good lire."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom."

"No problem kid."

The food was ordered and Rory began to tell her mother about her date in grand detail. And just to make her mom twitch a bit she went on to tell about how they had shared a kiss. And laughed when her mother gagged.

"You said not to leave anything out." Rory pointed out.  
"I meant all the juicy stuff about what you did on the date. That does not include details on you sticking your tongue in his mouth." Lorelai cringed and scrunched up her nose. "I am going to die at an early age because of you toots."

"Sure thing mom." Rory smiled. "He's thinking about transferring over to Yale."

"You guys are getting pretty serious."

"Yeah, I guess we are." She twirled a noodle around her chopstick mindlessly. "I haven't really thought about it." She looked up from her plate. "I've never felt this way about anybody else mom. It's just so incredibly perfect. I never really thought that I would find this kind of thing with the Chilton king." Rory thought out loud.

"That's deep kid."

"I know, but it couldn't be anything but the truth."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Do you think he's the one?"

"I don't really know." She paused for thought "Maybe."

"Well, if you do decide to marry him I want lots and lots of grandbabies."

"Grandbabies?"

"I like the way that sounds." She shrugged. "Plan on having at least ten kids."

"Whatever mom. You can dream all you want."

"Fine, at least two…. Please?"

"We shall see."

"Does that mean I can start calling him my son in-law?"

"Only if you don't want any kids, or to ever hear from your daughter again. Because as soon as you call him that I will brainwash you and all you will know is that you are madly in love with Luke. I will have never existed, therefore allowing me to live happily ever after with the guy of my dreams, and have as many kids as I wish."

"But then one day you'll forget that you brainwashed me and you'll show up here with ten very beautiful children wanting to let me back into your life, because I know you cant live without me. I am a necessity. And Tristan will be standing next to you with a kid in his arms, looking as sexy as Brad Pitt even in his early forties. And you my dear will have a very big rock on that hand of yours that you'll unconsciously spin around your finger because subconsciously even after twenty years of marriage you still won't be able to believe that he actually asked you to marry him, and that you had said yes."

"How do you get all that from my brainwashing you?"

She shrugged. "I can see into the future. And also because about every other minute you finger that beautiful necklace he gave you. And I bet you never take that thing off." She added. "You are soo in love with this guy Rory. Don't let him get away from you."

"Thanks mom." Rory said and once again reached for the diamond at her neck. "Maybe he is the one."

"And only." Lorelai added in.

----

A/N: I know, its really short but in a way it's a sort of filler. I hope you enjoyed this very short chappy! I will be sure to update soon. Please review guys! Love you all bunches!

-Over and out-


	11. Chapter 11

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 11: A Christmas to Remember

A/N: hola senoritas o seniors! Como estas? - Lol Spanish class gets to ya after a while. Anywho its good to update again. Have I told you guys how great it is to get so many reviews for this little story? I have never gotten so many reviews on a single story before! So I thank you all for all the wonderful support, I have a feeling that this story only has a few chappies left in it. But have no fear for there is going to be a sequel! And it seams that I will finally have to start writing two or more stories at once, I am getting anxious about a Trory I've been thinking about starting and also I have to start up the third part to my Eragon story, plus a sequel to this story! I have loads of work to do for all yous' people out there! Any way on to the chappy, loads of stuff is about to happen, hope you enjoy!

Rating: I've changed it to **M** for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work.

----

_(Christmas break)_

Tasha opened the door to a persistent knock and closed her mouth to the protest that had been seconds away from escaping. "Tristan, good to see you again. Rory isn't here at the moment, her last class doesn't end for another twenty minutes." She smiled. "You can come in though if you want."

"Sure." He stepped through the doorway and immediately went for the chair closest to the door. "How have you been?" he sighed and began to fold his shirt up to his elbows, it was an old habit he couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Good. Busy, but good." She sat down on the couch across from him and placed the book she had been studying on the coffee table. "Why are you here, I though you guys were meeting up in Stars Hollow."

"We haven't seen each other in a few weeks and I wanted to get here in time to catch her before she left. She won't mind the company."

"I'm sure she won't. She's been walking around this school in cloud nine with a big sloppy grin on her face." She leaned into the couch. "She's been going on about you, and how she misses you and how she cant wait to see you tonight, but obviously she's in for a surprise."

"Do you think I should hide?"

"What?"

"Do you think I should hide in her room or something?"

Tasha laughed, "If you want to."

Ten minutes later Rory walked into the dorm. "Tasha, this has been the longest day of my entire life. Those classes seem to go on for hours. And you would think that they would be nice enough to not give us as much homework over the break but they actually doubled the load. They are evil I tell you, evil." She lugged her bag back over her shoulder and walked into her room. "I'm going to take a quick shower, are you going to be here when I leave?"

"Depends on when your leaving…I have a date tonight."

"Around sixish."

"I would assume that I would be here."

"Alright." Rory came back out of her room, fresh clothing in hand. "I know you told me not to get you anything but I couldn't resist so I did anyway." She handed Tasha the wrapped box. "Open it now, or later, doesn't matter." She said and turned for the bathroom.

"Rory, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted you to have it."

"Well, thank you." Tasha said and fingered the bow at the top. "But I feel really bad now because I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it." She turned around. "I'll only be a second." She closed the door.

Tasha smirked, "I doubt it."

----

Rory opened the shower curtain and shrieked.

"Miss me Mare?"

"I love you and all Tristan, and I understand that you missed me, but did you have to hide in the shower? Creepy rapist dudes do that."

"Creepy rapist dudes?" he shook his head in amusement. "You watch way to many movies Rory."

"So? What's wrong with watching a few movies?"

"Nothing," he stood up from the ceramic flooring in the tub. "But when you watch about a hundred movies a month there is something wrong." He pushed a strand of stray hair from her cheek and placed it behind her ear and smiled when she closed her eyes at his touch. "I missed you Rory."

"It's only been two weeks, and we've talked on the phone for ages daily."

"I know that." He admonished. "But I cant see you through the phone." He nibbled on her jaw as his fingers pulled her shirt up and then over her head. "And I can't do this to you over the phone." He snapped her bra off and kissed her shoulder.

Rory sighed as his warm hands moved down her back. The things he did and said to her, the way he did them, made her insides melt, made her bones turn to jelly. She buried her hands in his hair as he kissed the swell of her breast and unbuttoned her jeans.

"If its possible," his lips brushed her breast as he spoke. "Your sexier than I remember."

Rory giggled and leaned over to turn on the shower. The cold water shocked Tristan and he jumped out of the tub. "Sorry. But I do need to take a shower. My mom wants me home in time to eat a late dinner."

"You could have warned me before you did that." He said and pulled his now somewhat soaked shirt off, revealing muscles that rippled with his movement.

Rory sighed and ran a finger down his shoulder. "You wouldn't have listened."

"Yes I would have."

"Sure thing."

He smiled and pulled his belt loose.

Rory watched him as he unknowingly stripped for her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Shhh, you're ruining the show."

He smirked and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Her eyes were on his hands the entire time. He slowly pulled his pants off and then looked at her. "Are you showering in your jeans?"

"Oh." She absently pulled them off all the while staring into his eyes as he moved to pull his socks off. She groaned inwardly at the sight before her. She could almost feel his hands all over her.

When he stood up again he was stark naked and this time she groaned out loud. His smile grew wider as he turned around to make sure the temperature of the water was perfect and then slid behind the shower curtain.

Rory followed after him and closed the curtain behind her.

Streams of warm water pummeled them like soft raindrops as he drew her into his arms.

"I missed you Rory." He whispered, closing his mouth over hers.

----

Rory opened the bathroom door and peered around the room. Tasha was nowhere to be found. She went over to Her roommate's bedroom door and heard loud music on the other side. She knocked, "Tasha?"

The music stopped. "Yea?"

"Sorry about that."  
"It's okay. You've caught me on the couch with Brad before."

Rory blushed. "But I knew you were here."

"I knew Tristan was here too. And I also knew that I wouldn't enjoy listening to you guys reunite."

"I'm soo sorry." Rory jumped when Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Enough with the apologizing." Tasha opened the door and smiled. "I opened the present. And it's awesome, thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm going to wear it tonight." She put the scarf on and moved her hair out of the way. It was striped in pink, white, and brown with tassels on the ends. "I want to see if Brad notices."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I should go, he's probably waiting for me."

"Alright then, I'll see you on Sunday." They hugged and Tasha ran out the door.

Tristan kissed Rorys neck and spoke in a low raspy voice that sent shivers up her spine. "That was a great shower."

Rory blushed again. "No more, we need to head out ourselves."

"You did pack already right?"

"Yes I did. I packed last night."

"Where is your stuff?"

"In my room."

"I'll go put it in the car."

"Thanks. But be forewarned, it's a little heavy."

"Didn't your mom call me 'big strong man' last time I saw her?"

"Yea, but you were pushing snow around. This is totally different seeing as it's a weeks worth of all occasion clothes."

"All occasion?"

"Such as fancy, comfortable, dressy, sexy…" she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Basically you don't pack light?"

"Nope…I'm a Gilmore, we Gilmore women never pack light."

"Oh." He walked into her room and hefted the suitcase off the ground. "Its heavier than you." He pointed out.

"That's why it has wheels." She pointed to the small wheels on the opposite end of the suitcase.

"I big strong man." He pointed out and smirked before carrying the bag past her and out the door.

Rory grabbed her coat and followed after him.

----

"Lets go to the inn first, drop our things off." She pointed to there left and he followed her finger.

"Just to remind you, we have to go to the party at my parents house on Friday."

"I thought it was a New Years Eve party."

"They are leaving for London on Saturday so they wont be here new years."

"What did you do while they were gone when we were in high school?"

"Do I have to say?"

Rory grimaced. "What did you do on the holidays."

"They were gone on holidays every year and I usually sat around, got drunk, or had a girl over." He shrugged. "I didn't have much else to do." He pulled into the inns' parking lot and stopped the car. "And one year they decided to go to France over the week my birthday was in. I never even got a phone call."

"What birthday did they skip out on?"

"My seventeenth."

Rory winced. "Great parents."

"You're telling me."

"Tris…I really am sorry."

He turned to look at her. "What are you apologizing for? My parents are asses and there's nothing else to it. I've learned to live with it and move on."

"Well, I'm never going to miss one of your birthdays, or miss out on a holiday with you." She promised.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought you would."

"It's good to know that you have faith in me."

"Your welcome."

She looked into his stormy eyes for a moment and realized that the purest of love shone from them. She smiled. "We should get a move on. My mom is going to start calling to make sure we didn't die or something."

"Right." He hopped out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Let me get something."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I feel bad, my bag is really heavy."

He merely shook his head and walked past her and into the Dragonfly Inn.

"I can't believe she gave us the wedding suite." Rory threw herself onto the feather soft bed and grinned.

"This place is nice."

"I know." She sighed. "Go look at the bathroom. It's a dream."

"A whirlpool tub." He shouted from in the bathroom.

"Yup." She watched as Tristan came back in to the room. He had an odd look on his face. "What's up?"

"Come here."

"What?" Rory sat up and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just stop asking questions and come over here."

Rory stood up and hurried over to him. "What is it?"

"I love you." He said simply. "More than anybody I've ever known. And what you said to me in the car, it meant a lot to me." He pulled her into his arms for a strong hug. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"I thought there was a dead person in the tub or something. The look on your face scared me."

"Sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "We should get going." He pulled away from her and went for the door.

"Tris…I love you too."

----

"Mom, were home."

"In here guys." Lorelai shouted out. "Sookie needed help with the chicken."

Rory stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Every inch of tabletop was covered in food. "Enough food in here?"

"I haven't even made dessert yet." Sookie said excitedly.

"Sookie, there's enough in here to feed a starving army." Rory pointed out.

"Well, I made a little extra so that you guys have a little something other than Chinese leftovers to eat when your hungry."

"A little?" Rory hugged her mom and smiled. "Thanks for the room mom."

"Your lucky Tristan, you guys have benefits. I'm the owner of the inn and Rorys my kid."

"The rooms great Lorelai." He said and turned to Sookie. "You need any help?"

"Only if you know how to do more than get the plates out."

"I can cook." He stated.

"Yea," Rory wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "He made me breakfast once, it was really good."

Sookie laughed and stirred one of her newer concoctions in a saucepan. "Then yes Tristan, I could use your help." She pointed at Lorelai and Rory "You guys can go hang out in the living room. We'll call you guys in when dinners ready."

They did as told and escaped the food-laden kitchen for the living room.

"Where is Luke mom?"

"Closing up the diner. He should be here any minute."

As if on cue the door opened. "Hey Rory." He said and moved to kiss Lorelai lightly on the cheek. "Busy day."

"Take a seat then." Lorelai said

"No, Sookie might need my help."

"Tristan is helping her." Rory pointed out.

"She might need more than one other hand in there." He left them for the kitchen just as they heard an empty pan fall on the floor followed by a quiet curse from Sookie.

----

(After Dinner, back at the inn)

"That had to have been the greatest meal I've eaten in a long time." Tristan said and moved towards his bag.

"Yeah, Sookie is great." She pulled out her flying elephant covered Pajamas as Tristan pulled on his Flannel Pajama pants and then fell onto the bed shirtless. Rory changed and then silently climbed on to the bed beside him, his eyes were closed as if he were asleep. She slid up and over him and leaned into him to nibble his ear. His eyes snapped open and he mumbled something under his breath. "You were just to irresistible," she whispered in his ear "I couldn't resist."

He chuckled. "I think Sookie put some kind of tranquilizer in that casserole."

"Nope, you just ate way too much of it."

"And everything else." He moved a hand down to the small of her back and moved him thumb in tiny circles.

She shuddered. "Major flash back." she whispered.

"What?" his thumb continued it's movement.

"During the Romeo and Juliet play at Chilton. When you kissed me on stage you did the same exact thing."

"You remember that?"

"Yes I do. That whole play and everything that happened afterwards is burned into my memory."

"I was so nervous afterwards, I thought you were going to slap me or something."

"I was too shocked to move or I probably would have."

"Good to know."

She giggled. "We should get some sleep. We're both exhausted and I'm sure my mom will be waking us up bright and early tomorrow."

Tristan groaned as she removed herself from her position over him. "Come back here." he mumbled.

"Your to tired to even look in my direction." she laughed.

"I give in."

"That was an easy win." She giggled.

He pulled the blankets over himself and Rory before pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist. "'Night Mare."

To Be Continued…. 

----

A/N: So that there isn't any confusion, _'A Christmas to Remember'_ is going to have up to 4-5 parts or more, its hard to tell, basically the whole Christmas break is under one title.

Anywho, be sure to review, I should have the next chapter up soon if I don't get busy with schoolwork.

-Over and out-


	12. Chapter 12

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 12: A Christmas to Remember (Part 2)

A/N: WOW! I have over 100 reviews! You guys are totally awesome! I would give you some cookies but everybody does that so I'm just going to say the magic words 'Love you all bunches'!

Also, in regards to 'Namariegreenleaf' she is a friend of mine and I strongly advise that you don't look to deeply into her reviews, they will often revolve around a conversation we were having at that moment or from earlier on. And so that this makes a bit more sense we are, in reality, slightly off our rockers. So hang in there, all you guys need to worry about is the story and when I will be updating next. Lol.

Anywho, on to the next part of this wonderful story…

Rating: I've changed it to **M** until I decide to change it back.

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work

----

"Two more days until Christmas." Rory whispered in Tristans ear.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Good morning Rory." He glanced over at the clock. "It's only eight."

"Yup, and moms going to be here any minute because we have to go do our Christmas shopping."

"I need to do that to."

"This is a girls only shopping day." She pointed out. "But you can go with Luke. He said he would be going out later to get stuff."

"Good to know. Perhaps I will take him up on the offer."

Rory poked him. "I want a pony, a Ken doll, a Santa hat, and another pony."

Tristan chuckled and rubbed the rib Rory had just poked. "A Ken doll?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

Tristan blinked. "You're kidding me right?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope. And don't forget about the ponies."

"I won't." he looked her up and down. "Your actually dressed." He pointed out. "That means we don't have time for a little get together?"

"Nope, sorry." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Maybe later."

"You torture me."

"Maybe I'll come home with an early Christmas present."  
He growled low in his throat. "Think before you say things like that."

"I did." She chuckled quietly and nibbled on his ear just as Lorelai knocked on the door. "Gotta go love." She said and silently left the hotel room.

----

"Haven't we done enough shopping yet Rory?" Lorelai switched her bags over to her other hand yet again.

"If your done you can go get some food or something, I have one more stop."

"Where to?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Is it going to be for me?"

"No…I already got your present." Rory dropped her eyes and blushed.

Lorelai winced. "I see were this is going. I will ask no further questions. Meet you by the cinna-bun stand in a half hour?"

"Sure."

----

Luke smiled as Tristan walked into the diner; he had a blank look on his face. "What's up with you today?" he asked.

Tristan sighed and sat down at the counter. "Do the Gilmore's always leave you wanting something more?"

"Most of the time, yes they do." Luke said in understanding. "You want anything before we head out? I'm assuming you're here to come along to the mall with me."

"Yeah." He looked up from his hands. "I'll have a coffee. I'm not really hungry."

Luke nodded.

----

"Those smell really good." Rory said and sat down beside her mother who was holding two boxed up cinnamon rolls.

"Yea I know." She handed one to her daughter. "If you would have been here five minutes later they wouldn't have existed and you would be buying your first and me my third."

"So I would have to buy them then?"

"Yup, because if you had been here five minutes earlier you would have seen that I had bought the first two."

Rory nodded. "I see."

Lorelai glanced at her watch. "We should go, the boys are going to be here any minute now and I don't want to run into them. Seeing as we have their goodies and all."

Rory nodded. "Lets."

----

Luke and Tristan got out of the car and quickly walked into the mall. It was rather cold and windy, and neither felt like being out in the sharp wind for long. Upon entering the warm mall they both turned to the other and said the same exact thing at the same time. "Where to first?"

After a short chuckle and some fiddling with coat zippers Tristan looked at the mall map and pointed, "That's our first stop."

----

"Where are we going to hide these?"

"Your old room of course."

"Every single space we could hide things in is stuffed full of books."

"Your closet isn't."

"Really mom, that's going to be the first place they would look."

Lorelai tisked her daughter, "Men usually don't look for their presents Rory, so you don't really have to hide them. And plus, they will be wrapped." She pulled a roll of wrapping paper out and pointed towards the bedroom door, "Onward my child, there are many things to be done."

----

"I think we are done here." Luke pointed out as they both checked to be sure that everything they needed was in one of their many bags.

Tristan nodded, "I believe so."

The two men quickly left the mall, they had only been in there for two hours, unlike Lorelai and Rory who had been there for a total of four.

----

"And we are done!" Lorelai shoved the last present into the closet and quickly closed the door.

"I believe that is a record time." Rory pointed out.

"Yup," She glanced at her watch. "Last time we were at the mall for five hours and three minutes to be exact."

"Coffee?" Rory asked.

"Yes please."

----

"Where are we putting all this stuff?"

"Upstairs." Luke led the way up the stairs and opened the door.

"Nice place."

"Its not too bad." Luke said and dropped his bags on the bed.

"Should we wrap these now?"

"I guess we should." He pulled wrapping paper from one of the bags. "Lets get to work."

----

"Mom! I'm going to head back over to the inn." Rory shouted from the front door. "I'll see you later if you come by."

"I probably won't be by unless something happens over there." She walked into the front hall, "Sookie will have food for you so don't worry about anything. Give me a call though if something comes up."

"Alright. Bye mom."

"See ya."

She hugged her mom and quickly walked out the door.

----

She peered around the room her mother had given them despite the quiet just to make sure that there was no sign of Tristan. She smiled silently to herself and hurriedly moved to the bathroom.

----

"Alright Luke, I'll see you around." Tristan waved and hurried out the door, hoping to god that Rory was back at the inn and not over with Lorelai.

----

She looked around the room and smiled. This was sure to shock Tristan, she couldn't wait to see his face, and find out what he would do to her. A warm shiver ran up her spine, sending goosebumps to play across her arms. She sat down on the bed and watched as the minutes slowly added up on the digital clock.

----

Tristan walked quickly passed the front desk hoping that Michel or Sookie would not notice. They didn't, and he took the stairs two at a time. He didn't even know why he was in a hurry, but he did know that Rory was up to something.

He opened the door and peered around the room, the lights were covered in pink shades to dim the lighting and candles were placed at intervals down the short hallway. His breath caught when he found Rory sitting on the bed, a sly look on her face.

She stood up and walked over to him slowly. "I told you there would be an early Christmas present." She chuckled and poked him in the stomach.

He looked her up and down slowly; she wore a dark blue silk robe that was loosely tied and her hair was up in a French twist. The first thing he went for were the pins in her hair, she looked beautiful with it up but he wanted to feel her hair between his fingers when he kissed her.

Her eyes closed and her lips gently parted on a sigh as he pulled the last pin from her hair. He took this as his opportunity and ran his hand down her cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb, when she kissed it his breath caught and he had to close his eyes to actually get a breath in. he opened his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, they felt like silk beneath his. He kissed the cool, satiny stretch of her neck and nuzzled into the warm curve of her shoulder.

In the dim reaches of his mind he became aware of her fingers threading through his hair, her heart thundering against him.

He finally let his hands slide inside her robe and she let out a quiet moan.

His breath hissed as his hands encountered nothing but smooth skin and satin and lace.

"Tris…" she said against him. Taking the opportunity, he thrust his tongue inside. She trembled against him and he automatically pulled her closer. Until she stopped trying to speak.

He lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. He didn't give her the chance to speak again, he gently fell on top of her and pressed his lips to hers again.

On their way over to the bed her robe had fallen down her shoulders, hanging on her arms as she pulled his shirt over his head.

He moved back and untied her robe, before pushing it off of her entirely. He ran his finger over her shoulder, tracing one of the narrow straps down to the edge of the filmy black stuff. After taking in her full beauty he moved his eyes to hers and growled, "Your beautiful Mare."

She smiled and traced a finger down the middle of his chest. "I love you too Tris."

He grunted in recognition and moved back to her lips for another wanton kiss.

_To be continued…._

----

A/N: I had Thursday and Friday off of school so I couldn't get to a computer to update, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed the Trory action! Let me know what you thought.

-Over and out-


	13. Chapter 13

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 13: A Christmas to Remember (Part 3)

A/N: I never really expected this story to end up being so long, or actually turning out to be pretty good! I also want to thank you all for the reviews again! There fantastic and I enjoy reading your input.

Rating: I've changed it to **M** until I decide to change it back.

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work

A/N2: also, so that this chapter makes since…. This chapter starts on the same night as Rorys little surprise, just later on in the evening and then it will most likely go into the next day.

----

Rory splayed her fingers across his chest and smiled when his hold around her tightened. "I'm hungry." She stated.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the kitchen. Mom said Sookie made us something for if we got hungry." She glanced at the clock. "Its midnight, so all the other guests are asleep, we can go down there in our pjs if we want." She stood up and grabbed Tristans shirt. "I'm borrowing this." His white shirt fell to just above her knees. She turned around in a circle looking for her robe. And when she found it she put it on and then slid her monkey slippers on. "Ready."

Tristan groaned and got out of the warm bed to put on some clothes himself. "Ready." He said and Rory led the way out of their room.

"Its really dark out here." she peered around the hallway. "You can't really see anything."

"Let your eyes adjust." He pointed out and snuck up behind her. "Boo!"

She screamed and turned around to look at him before clamping a hand over her mouth. "Thanks a lot Tristan, someone's going to wake up now."

"I doubt it." He whispered.

Rory turned her head as a doorknob started to rattle. "Run!" she giggled.

And they did. Tristan managed to trip as he went down the stairs because he was trying not to laugh too loud and wake the other guests, but he caught himself on the railing.

"Are you okay?" she had seen him trip.

"Yeah, fine. Keep going, I don't feel like having some guy yell at us." He chuckled

Rory nodded and turned around the corner.

When they reached the kitchen Rory turned on the lights and clutched her sides as she let the laughter out. "I can't believe you actually did that to me." She said breathlessly.

"I can't believe somebody actually woke up." He grinned sheepishly and pointed at the fridge.

Rory nodded and he opened it. "What did you think was going to happen? Its midnight and some lady had just screamed outside their door. I know I would have opened my door just to make sure the person was okay."

"She labeled about twenty different things in here for us to eat." He looked closer at a larger one. "Including dessert."

"Cool." She pulled a container out. "She even left directions on how best to heat it up." Rory giggled.

"So what do you want to eat?"

Rory sat down on an empty counter and shrugged. "Surprise me."

"Alright." He smiled. "You have to go back up to our room though, I'll meet you back up there."

"But its dark."

"Then go sit at one of the tables in the other room."

"Fine." She pushed herself off of the counter and as she walked past she ran a hand down his shoulder. "Hurry up though will you? This place creeps me out when its this quiet."

"Sure." He smiled and turned back to the fridge.

"That smells really good." She pointed out as he walked through the kitchen door. "What is it?"

"Rigatoni and some bread I found."

"Yummy."

"I've never had it before."

"You'll like it, trust me. The sausage is the best part."

They ate in silence so that they wouldn't awake any light sleepers and have a run in. it was a comfortable silence that they had become accustomed to since the first time they had gone out to lunch.

"What's for dessert?" she broke the silence.

"Well, there's chocolate crème pie and there's also some Christmas cookies in there."

"A little of both sounds really good." Rory said and licked her lips.

"I'll go and get it."

"Thank you Tristan."

"Your welcome." He stood from his chair and took their dishes back into the kitchen.

Tristan and Rory had eventually gone back up to their room and had gone to bed around three in the morning so when Lorelai knocked on their door at nine Rory answered with an evil stare, "Who dares to wake us from sleep?"

"Your mother." She smiled. "Rumor has it that this place is haunted now. Several people told me this morning that they heard somebody say boo and then somebody else scream and then that there was a lot of thumping around in the hall last night."

Rory giggled. "We have an explanation. I was hungry so we went down stairs to get some food around midnight and on our way across the hall Tristan snuck up behind me and said boo, hence the screaming."

Lorelai smiled. "Good to know we don't have a ghost. I would have had to call some stupid exorcism dude just to get everybody off my back."

Rory giggled again. "Is there another reason for why you had to get me up this early?"

"Yes, actually there is." Lorelai frowned. "Can I come in?"

"Um…hold on a second." Rory left her mother to stand at the door and went back over to the bed. Tristan was still sound asleep and the blankets were resting softly on his hips. She smiled at this and shook him awake. "Hey, my mom needs to come in here to tell me something. You mind getting in the shower or something?"

Tristan sat up in the bed and looked towards the door with half opened eyes. "Sure." He rubbed his eyes and grabbed some fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Rory walked back over to the door.

"Is it safe now?"

"Yes mom, its safe." She opened the door wider and let her mother in. "What is it that you had to tell me?"

"Well, you should probably sit down or something before I tell you."  
"Is it bad?"

"It could be."

Rory took a seat on the bed and looked at her mom confusedly. "So?"

"Well, Jess checked into the inn yesterday, he's one of the people who woke up last night when you screamed. He opened his door and nobody was there."

Rory choked. "Jess?"

"Yes. He came back to see his uncle and to um…make amends with you."

"Does he know about Tristan?"

"I don't think so, that is unless he heard about him from somebody in town, but nobody really has gotten to meet Tristan yet so I don't really know."

"Mom…" Rory took a deep breath. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know hun, but the first step is to tell Tristan."

"What room is Jess in?"

"Two down from you."

"Is he in there right now?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't want to talk to him mom. I don't want to even see him again. What he did to me isn't fixable. And if I told Tristan about Jess being just a few doors down from us he would be over there in two seconds to beat the crap out of him and you know it."

"But it would be better if you told him so that if you do run into Jess today or later on he knows what's going on and doesn't take it all the wrong way. I don't really need you guys getting into a fight, for the inns sake, and yours. I don't want to see you get hurt again Rory, so be careful alright?"

"Alright." She nodded. "Thanks for letting me know about this mom."

"No problem kid." She looked at her watch and frowned. "I gotta go and talk to Michel. Call me if you need anything?"

"Sure." Rory watched wearily as Her mom left. That had not been good news. How could she manage to keep from running into Jess for three more days in a town as small as Stars Hollow? She sighed and looked around the room.

"What was that all about Rory?" Tristan came back into the room wearing fresh clothes and drying his hair.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because you look really pale. "

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright." He frowned. "Just promise me that if anything ever comes up you'll let me know what's going on, you won't keep anything from me."

Rory nodded. "Sure." She stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll run down stairs and grab us some breakfast. You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Sounds good."

She crept passed the door she thought, from her mothers information, was Jess's room. And was halfway down the stairs when somebody called her name. She slowly turned around and had to hold on to the railing to keep from falling. "Jess." She whispered.

"Hi." He walked down the stairs towards her. And as he did he studied they way she looked. She was more stunning than ever and she still took his breath away like she always had. He had always regretted moving away from her and not believing her when she had said that she had loved him, but he had a chance to fix that now, and he was going to take that chance. "I need to talk to you."

"My mom told me as much." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a cross look. "And I really don't want to talk to you either." She turned around and moved another two steps down before Jess could get a hold of her arm.

"Just listen to me for a second."

"Why should I? You didn't listen to me four years ago; you didn't believe a word I had said! And then you left me for New York without even saying goodbye! Why should I listen to you Jess?" her voice cracked on his name.

"Because I love you." He took a step closer and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"It's a little late for that now isn't it?" she pushed him away.

"What do you mean it's to late?" he came closer despite her move to keep him away.

"Jess, it's been four very long years."

"That shouldn't matter. If you loved me then you can love me now."

"No, Jess, I have a-"

"Rory?" Tristan stood at the top of the stairs. "Who's this?"

_To Be Continued…._

----

A/N: I am so sorry that this is a short chapter but I promise you that the next one will be longer.

I love leaving you all at a cliffhanger, it just feels really refreshing. Lol. (Please don't kill me.) Don't worry, I will have the next chapter up soon enough and you'll find out what this whole thing leads up to.

I know Rory was stupid when she didn't tell Tristan about Jess being back in town, but if you remember clearly, this is what Rory does. She won't tell people things they need to know, therefore causing more trouble than she really intended.

Anywho, please review! Love you all bunches!

-Over and out-


	14. Chapter 14

Romeo and Juliet 

Chapter 14: A Christmas to Remember (Part 4)

A/N: hello peoples! What do you all think is going to happen? You don't know? I guess your going to have to read on then aren't you? Lol. 

Rating: I've changed it to **M** until I decide to change it back

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work

----

Tristan watched as Rory turned away from the man that was holding her arm and standing too close for comfort, and peered up at him. "Tristan, this is Jess." She looked back at Jess "Jess, this is my boyfriend Tristan."

Tristan looked at her for a moment before the name actually came back to him from one of their first conversations. "This is the guy that left you?" he gripped the banister so hard that his knuckles turned white. "This is the guy that didn't believe you when you told him you loved him? What is he doing here Rory? And why didn't you tell me about this? Did you not just promise me that you would tell me if anything was going on?" he ran a hand through his hair and then wrapped it around the banister again.

"Tristan, I can explain." She looked up at him worriedly. "I didn't know what to say to you in our room when you asked me if anything was wrong so I didn't say anything."

"You couldn't say anything about this asshole being here?"

Jess let go of Rorys arm and swung around to glare up at him. "Rory hasn't done anything wrong. This is all my doing." He curled his hands up into fists and when he spoke again it was through clenched jaws. "You have no right to be calling me an asshole."

"What are you doing here Jess? Are you here to see if she will come back to you?" he looked at Rory with pure hurt.

Jess only shook his head and backed away from Rory.

"Tristan!" Rory pleaded. "Please let me explain. This isn't what it looks like, I was about to tell him that we were together when you came out here."

"And when were you going to tell me that this even happened?" he asked.

"As soon as I got the chance, which would have been right after I had finished my conversation with Jess."

"Is he why your mom needed to speak with you?"

Rory nodded.

"Rory, why would you lie to me?"

Jess watched the both of them as voices began to rise and knew that he had made a mistake.

"I didn't lie." There were tears in her eyes now.

"Yes you did." He turned to Jess. "You can have her." He stormed back down the hallway and slammed the door to their room.

Rory moved around Jess and ran back up the stairs after him. "This is all your fault Jess!" She shouted before quickly entering the suite.   
"Rory, I'm in no mood for this."

"Your acting way out of control. This is the first time I've ever held anything from you and your already backing out of this relationship? What are you afraid of Tristan? That I'll cheat on you? That I'll leave you for him? Because I wouldn't do that to you, and I definitely wouldn't leave you for him Tristan."

He turned towards her and she shrank back at the cold look in his eyes. "Then why were you letting him stand so close to you?"

"I had no control over his actions Tristan. Is that your only excuse?"

"Why would you lie to me about something so small?"

"Because you would have taken it way to seriously, just as you are now. And you would have gone over to his room and beaten the crap out of him just for being alive and hurting me."

"Because I love you Rory! That is why I would do those things to him." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek and felt his own eyes start to burn. "I wouldn't leave you for New York, I wouldn't give you up if it meant my life. And I definitely wouldn't say you were lying about loving me."

"Then why are you giving me up now?" she choked out. "Why are we fighting then?"

He shook his head and turned away from her. "Because when I saw you standing there with him like that I thought that you were going to go back to him. And I wouldn't have been able to handle that Rory, because I would rather die than have our relationship end like that. We've come to far, I let you in, and I didn't want you to be the one to cut the strings."

"Then why are you ending it? I was trying to explain that he was asking me to come back to him but I declined. I love you more than I ever thought possible Tristan."

He turned back around and looked at her tear-streaked face. "Why were we fighting then?"

"Because you have a very short temper." She tried to smile but it failed her and instead she buried her face in his chest and began to shake. "As soon as you said that he could have me I couldn't breath Tristan. The only thing I could think about was to try and make you see what was really going on."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I couldn't breath either." He rasped out. "This better not happen again Rory, I'd end up having a heart attack or something."

"I'm sorry this even happened in the first place. I should have told you that he was in town."

"Yes you should have. But people make mistakes." He moved her face out from his chest and made her look at him. "Just don't let it happen again."

She smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and then gave her a long, tender kiss, a kiss that warmed her whole body and set her heart on fire. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes and whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore, about anything. "

"Agreed." He replied and brought her in for a second kiss but was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Rory! Are you alright?" Lorelai's voice came through the door.

Rory opened it to find her mother breathless. "Yeah."

"Where is that boy? I'm going to beat the crap out of him. Are you sure your okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Mom, it's okay, we've made up."

"Alright. In that case, I have to tell you something. Jess bolted and nobody knows where he went _and_ I think just about everybody in the inn heard you guys fighting, so it's going to be around the town within ten minutes."

"I know where to find him so don't let Luke worry about it." She rubbed her eyes with shaky hands and looked at her mother. "I almost lost him mom." She whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if he had really left me." Her voice cracked.

"Everybody at the inn heard that much." She pulled Rory into her arms and held her as more tears leaked from her daughters' eyes. "But everything is okay now right?"

Rory pulled away. "Yeah, I think so." She looked into the suite and turned back around. "I should go find Jess. And I have to see if Tristan will come with me. He needs to sort some things out with him as well."

"Alright. Make sure you call me when you get back if I'm not here."

Rory nodded and quickly went back into her room.

"Are you sure he's out here?" Tristan asked as they turned on to a small path.

"Yeah." And sure enough, there he was on that bridge, cigarette in hand. "Jess…" she sat down next to him and looked at Tristan until he sat down beside her.

"What do you want from me Rory?"

"To say thank you for actually coming back to Stars Hollow to apologize for ditching me." She looked out at the little pond and smiled. This was where Jess had received a black eye from that swan. "Do you remember that swan?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Jess, what we had back then was great, but now we both probably have different needs, and different lives. If I hadn't been dating Tristan what would we do when you went back to New York?"

He shrugged and threw his cigarette in the water. "We could have done the long distance thing."

Rory looked at Tristan and took his hand before looking back over to Jess. "Tristan and I tried that about four months after you left me. Our letters got lost in the mail and we both ended up miserable." Tristan squeezed her hand. "It wouldn't have worked."

"You guys are okay now right? Because I had no intention of splitting you up with someone if you happened to not be single."

"We're good now."

"Good." He looked over at Tristan. "I'm sorry about earlier man."

"Don't worry about it. I was a little pissed off too." Tristan said.

Jess looked at them both, "We can at least stay in touch with each other right?"

"Yeah, sure." Rory smiled. "And just to let you know, Luke and my mom were worried about you last time I heard."

"I'm going to stick around here for a while longer. You guys can go if you want."

"We have to go get ready for the party at my parents place anyway." Tristan pointed out.

Rory nodded. "I totally forgot about that." She looked at her watch. "And we have to be there at five. That gives me a little more than an hour to get ready." She pointed out and stood up, "we need to get back to the inn right now."

"What should I wear Tris?" She held up a red and then a black cocktail dress and waved them both in his face.

"Rory, it honestly doesn't matter." He smiled at her, she was in that blue robe again and she had her hair up in a towel. She was cute no matter what state she was in.

She glared at him. "I don't know which one to wear and I want you to pick for me."

"Fine." He pointed to the black one. "That's the one."

She smiled and put the red one back into her bag before turning around. "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek and headed back into the bathroom.

"You have exactly 20 minutes before I pull you out of there and shove you in the car." He shouted through the door.

"I'll be ready."

He opened his mouth to say something else through the door but the blow dryer was switched on so he went for his own bag to get ready for said party.

The house Tristan pulled up in front of was huge. The rusty red bricks that made up the house seemed to go on forever. There were vines clinging to the black trellises that leaned against the far ends of the house and Rose bushes greeted her with their sweet smell as Tristan opened her door.

"Tris, this place is huge."

"Yeah, imagine living here by yourself most of the time." He reminded her.

"I wouldn't be able to do it." She took his hand "Should we go in there?"

"I don't think we have a choice." He opened the front door and the sounds of voices and clinking glasses greeted them.

"How many people are here?" she took off her coat and handed it over to the maid.

"About a hundred or so." He smiled as she looked around the gigantic foyer.

"How many floors are in this place?"

"Two, but the whole thing is over nine-hundred square feet." He shrugged. "You should see it when it's empty."

"I don't really want to."

"Tristan, how nice of you to show up." The man looked at his watch. "And on time too."

"It's good to see you too father." Tristan said and his grip around Rory's waist tightened. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"As in Richard and Emily's granddaughter?"

Rory nodded.

"So your the child Lorelai had when she was a teenager." He straitened his jacket and turned back to his son. "At least she isn't a bimbo you picked up at school."

Tristans jaw ticked and he looked around the room for his mother. He smiled as he spotted her. "We're going to go see mom." And without another word he led Rory over to were his mother stood talking to a bunch of her friends. "Mom, how are you?"

She turned around and smiled. "Tristan, I'm glad you made it over here." she enveloped him in a hug and then turned to Rory. "You must be Rory Gilmore! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rory smiled and shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. DuGrey."

"I should go give the speech with your father. You guys have fun okay!"

They both nodded as she headed for the front of the ballroom.

"You need something to drink?" Tristan placed a hand on her back and steered her over to the bar. "We're both going to need something in our systems to make this party at least a little bit more interesting."

Rory nodded "I'll have whatever your having."

He smiled and asked the bartender for two scotches and as soon as he handed one to Rory he led her over to the stairs. "I want to show you something." He pulled her up the stairs and into a pitch-black room.

"I can't see anything."

"Hold on a sec, I haven't been in here in ages." She heard him running a hand across the wall and after a moment a chandelier came on above them. "Let there be light." He said with a chuckle before finishing his scotch and setting it on a table next to a lamp. "This is the library." He said, "A lot of this is my mothers but I have added a few here and there." He ran a hand across some leather bindings as he crossed the room and fell into a chair.

Rory stood in awe at the large amount of books Tristan had presented her with. There were floor to ceiling shelves that went around the entire room with the exception of part of one wall that boasted a large fireplace. All the leather chairs were organized around it. She looked at one of the tables and found a newspaper from the day before.

"Have a look around." He said and waved a hand to the shelves of books that surrounded them.

"Whose Melanie Rawn?" she asked.

He chuckled softly, "those have got to be my all time favorite books." He watched as she fingered the worn soft cover binding before pulling _'The Dragon Prince' _off the shelf. "That series is probably the best science fiction I've ever read. It has a lot of action and political stuff in it."

She turned to him and smiled softly, the light casting shadows over her features. She was so beautiful; he would never get over her beautiful face, her soft skin over yielding curves, the way her eyes seemed to go on forever.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a book before."

"I used to read a lot more than anyone thought I did. It was a way to get away from everything."

"Can I borrow these? She pointed to the other five books in the series.

He nodded. "Sure."

She pulled them all out and set them on the side table beside his glass before drinking the rest of her scotch and setting that down as well. When she turned around he had gotten more comfortable. he had rested his head back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. She let her eyes roam over the beautiful man in front of her. The way muscles seemed only to enhance his looks and easy air. She smiled to herself and sauntered over and sat on his lap, draping her legs over the side of the chair. His hand automatically moved for her hair, she had purposely left it down for him. "I'm glad that fight earlier today didn't end our relationship."

"Yeah, I don't think I can picture life without you in it." He sat up in the chair to look at her. "I wanted to ask you something tonight." He stopped playing with her hair and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Rory, will you marry me?" he opened the box and in it were two intricately woven silver bands. One crowned with a glittering diamond as big as her pinky nail with two smaller stones on either side. The rings were beautiful.

She looked up into his eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Tris…."

He frowned and all the sudden he couldn't breathe._ 'What if she says no? Oh god, no. I cant let that happen.' _"Rory, I know it's a little early in our relationship but I already feel like we've tied the knot, we're inseparable and I can't stand leaving you or hanging up the phone. I-I just thought you might feel the same way." He looked back to her face and saw a smile through the tears.

"What makes you think I would ever say no?"

He let out a breathless laugh in pure relief before taking her left hand and placing the ring on her finger. There was finality in that move and never in his life had he ever felt this complete, this whole. "Thank god." He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her hard, letting all of his love seep through the action.

'_To be continued….'_

----

A/N: so! He said the magic words! OMG I was so excited, and I'm the one that wrote it! Lol. I'm such a dork! Anywho, I hope you like this chapter because a lot of emotion is in it and a lot happens. The next chapter is going to contain the unwrapping of gifts. And I do believe that it will most likely be the last chapter in this story, but there will be a part two! So don't panic! Also, I will be coming out with a few other Trory stories for you guys to enjoy as well so keep the reviews coming! I love your points of view and opinions! Love you all bunches!

Also, I have read the Melanie Rawn series and it is very good. It contains lots of warfare, gore, exquisite detail, political views, humor, action, and a dose of romance. It's most likely my all time favorite series with a few exceptions and if you have not read _'the Dragon prince' _series and the second part of the series _'dragon star' _I strongly advise that you do. It's a total of six books and if you haven't read them your missing out on a masterpiece!

-Over and out-


	15. Chapter 15

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 15 AKA Epilogue: A Christmas to Remember (Part 5)

A/N: this is the last chapter in this story…wow…I never thought it would end this quickly. Anyway, you guys have been so great in actually helping me complete this story and making sure I keep at it 'tear' and I wanted to let you all know that I am forever in your debt. If you ever need a beta reader let me know and I will e-mail you or something, or if your stuck on an idea…I'm more than happy to do something for you guys!

Also if you haven't looked in on my new TRORY 'two months time' go take a look at it.

And also, before I let you get on to the chapter, the sequel story is in progress right now so never fear…an update is most likely near! Lol.

A/N2: OMG! I sent in for the entire cast member's autographs in Gilmore girls like two months ago and I just received THREE of them- **Lauren Graham and Alexis Bledel and Melissa McCarthy (Sookie)- OMG! They are so cool! Lol**

Rating: I've changed it to **M** until I decide to change it back

Disclaimer: I wished on a star that I could own Gilmore Girls, turns out the wishing thing…it doesn't work

----

_(Arriving at the Gilmore residence, Christmas morning)_

As soon as they pulled in to the Driveway at Rorys place Lorelai bolted out the front door and started jumping up and down as she waited impatiently for her daughter to get out of the car.

"I have GOT to see this ring!" she grasped Rorys hand and shrieked with excitement. "It's just like I predicted!" she fingered the ring and let her daughter's hand go. "It's huge!"

"Mom!"

Tristan chuckled and kissed Rory on the forehead. "I'll meet you inside Rory."

She nodded and watched him until he disappeared into the house.

"So, how did he propose?"

"Well," Rory smiled. "We were sitting in the library at his parents house and we were talking about random stuff, I brought up the fight we had had earlier and then he just kind of said it."

"That is soo cute!" Lorelai smiled and clapped her hands together. "I won the bet too then!"

"There was a bet going?"

"Off course there was. Tasha started the whole thing."

"I'm going to have a talk with her later then."

"Whatever." She pulled her daughter in for a hug and squeezed. "My baby's getting married!" she let go before talking again. "And even better, she's getting married to Brad Pitts mini me!"

"His name is Tristan mom, and we should get in there."

"You just don't want to talk about my getting to see some grandbabies sometime in the future."

"No, and shouldn't you be more concerned with helping me pick out a wedding dress or something?"

"No, not really, we can do that later, right now I want to bug you about grandbabies."

"Do you have to use the word grandbabies?"

She nodded. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you." She started up the front steps.

"But we will continue this conversation later."

"Sure thing mom."

About fifteen minutes and several conversations later Lorelai stood up from the couch and announced, "Present time!"

Tristan looked up at Lorelai and smirked before pulling Rory into his lap.

After she slid the Santa hat on her head she ran over to the tree like a little kid and grabbed a present.

"What is she doing?" Tristan whispered to Rory.

"It's a little tradition, the person handing out Christmas presents has to wear the Santa hat. Its her turn this year I believe."

He nodded and chuckled.

Rory leaned into Tristans shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

He watched as Lorelai ran back and forth between the tree and the present's owner's feet, and when the small pile that had been under the Christmas tree was finally dispersed and lying at people's feet around the room she sat down between Luke and Rory and smiled.

Rory ripped away at the packaging for a present from Tristan and giggled at the sight of a 'Ken Doll.' "Cool." She kissed him on the cheek and watched as he opened a small jewelers case she hadn't bothered to wrap. Inside was a thick gold chain. He fingered it lightly before Rory took it out of his hand and placed it around his neck.

"Thanks Mary." He kissed her lightly on the cheek as she had done to him.

"You still don't know when to stop with the nickname do you."

He shrugged.

"Your welcome Tris."

Lorelai had already finished opening hers and had gone into the kitchen to try and help Luke with the Christmas brunch.

Tristan pulled her closer as she pulled tissue paper from a box. "Gourmet chocolate covered coffee beans!" she searched around in the bag and unearthed a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"I don't know, maybe you should open it." He said into her ear, sending goosebumps across her arms.

She smiled and carefully unfolded the paper to read it; the small smile had slowly turned into a Cheshire grin. When she had finally finished reading it she threw her arms around his neck and shrieked, "You're transferring to Yale!"

"I thought you would like this one." He nibbled on her ear, "I have a room already too, and it's just down the hall from yours."

"That's just pure luck for you right there."

"I know…" he kissed her neck. "I couldn't be luckier, I get you, a transfer to Yale, and you."

"You said that twice."

"Yup."

"Aren't you romantic this morning."

"This is the first Christmas I've ever truly spent with a family, and one I'll be able to claim as my own soon enough."

"This already is your family, we claimed you."

"I think it goes both ways."

She smiled at him and looked down at the ring on her finger. "I still can't believe I'm getting married."

"Believe it." He touched his lips to hers and she tunneled her fingers through his hair, making the connection of their mouths firmer.

Tristan pulled away when he heard Lorelai enter the room and turn away gagging.

Rory blushed. "Sorry mom."

"Hopefully you guys will get sick of each other eventually and this kissing in other peoples homes thing will wear off."

Tristan laughed. "I hope not."

"I came out here to tell you guys that the foods on the table."

"Alright." Rory went to move off of his lap but Tristan gripped her hips and kept her from following her mom out of the living room.

"You still have one more present." He said.

"But I only got you one thing."  
"One _expensive _thing." He smiled at her. "Open it, it's not much anyway."

She fingered the flat, square object and tried a guess at what it was. "A CD?"

"Just open it already."

She smiled at him and ripped the paper off. "No way!"

"Yes way." He smirked.

"How did you get this?" she traced the signature through the CD case. "I didn't think it was possible to get Coldplay's autograph, and on his _X&Y_ CD?"

"One of my friends was out in London where they were doing a show and I asked him to do me this favor…basically, I have some connections."

"This is incredible."

"Your welcome."

She traced his signature again in disbelief before rising from her place on his lap and smiling. "We should get in there, the food might get cold."

He nodded and followed her out into the kitchen where he sat down to eat a breakfast with the new addition to his family.

----

A/N: WELL! _That_ was a cheesy ending! But I didn't really have anywhere to go with it so we are going to call this the epilogue! Wow, this was a quick one to write too, its kind of weird…being done with this story and moving on to its sequel….

Alright, I'm done with the sentimental stuffs, let me know what you thought, leave me a review, and then don't forget to check back in cause the sequel (untitled as of now.) will be up sooner than we all think. Lol. Love you all bunches!

-Over and out-


End file.
